Slave To My Sword
by Ven Ceinza
Summary: He wasted time on her, she wastes her time praying. Why does every road she take lead back to him? Why does every happy moment remind him of her? OCxIke ; Rated T for language, violence, and mild sexual themes.
1. One

**First fanfiction I've written in all of FOREVER. And because I'm a nerd it's IkexRandom Character. **

**First story on here, too. And I've had this acoount for multiple years, I believe. Or at least one and a half.**

**For the record; **_I do not own Fire Emblem. But it would be so cool if I did!_

Info

Name: Tressa

Race: Beorc

Background: Raised in Gallia by Tibarn the Hawk King, though she was born in Crimea of her parents: her mother Ellis and father Merit, who were both Beorc. But after a rough break-up, Ellis fell in love with a Laguz and eventually had a son with him, who is Tressa's half brother, and branded. Ellis and her new husband did not live in Gallia, so Tressa never really knew her mother _or _father. They both deserted her and she assumed they were dead and was at peace with the thought. During the Mad King's War, she managed to befriend the Son of Greil, Ike, and a rouge named Sothe. After the war, Tressa "lost contact" with Ike for the most part, but occasionally asked around to try and find out how he was doing. Tressa is currently part of the Dawn Brigade and has been for multiple years, fighting alongside her best friends, including Sothe.

Weaponry: Axes and lances somewhat exclusively.

Persona: She's generally kind of quiet. It seems like she doesn't acknowledge much, but she always knows exactly what's going on. She doesn't open up much, but when she finds someone she can warm up to, they end up getting along phenomenally well. She comes across as cold but deep down, her heart is in the right place.

Looks: Dark brown hair with reddish tones. Slate gray eyes. Tall. Thin. Not buff, but her arm muscles are definite.

One

_Tressa's POV_

I raised my axe to the Begnion soldier in front of me. I took a few steps back, bumping into someone. I sharply turned my head around only to see a mess of dark green hair fly in my peripheral vision. It was only Sothe. He turned slightly, too, only to see me.

"How's it going?" He asked me over the clanking of his Kard colliding with a soldier's chest, taking him down.

"Eh," I shrugged and took a quick opportunity to attack the soldier in front of me with my Steel Axe. He collapsed, dead, to the ground. I backed towards Sothe again and leaned against him. "Pretty good, thanks. Yourself?"

"Eh," he shrugged and took down another soldier. He grinned. "Absolutely dandy."

"Good to know," I grunted as a Tomahawk came flying towards me. I only had a few seconds to react. If I ducked, Sothe would get hit. If neither of us did, we both would. "Get down!" I yelled.

He turned around quickly. "What? Why—" I tackled him to the ground. The tomahawk went flying over our heads, barely clipping the ends of my hair. It cut off the heads of two more Begnion soldiers, leaving only the wielder to be defeated; at least on our little battle. I had no idea how everyone else was doing.

"Thanks for that," Sothe muttered quietly.

"No problem. Do you want the last one?" I asked Sothe politely.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'd be insulted otherwise. Thank you."

We both stood up and faced the soldier. I stood as though I were about to attack, and the soldier stared directly at me. While I had him distracted with slow, steady, predictable movements, Sothe ran up to him and threw a Bronze Knife at the nape of his neck. It hit, and the Begnion fell to the ground, dead, just like the others had. When the soldier's body stopped twitching, Sothe walked over, took his knife out of his neck, and walked back over to me.

He nodded. "Good show, Tressa. That was really enjoyable." He took some deep breaths to calm himself. Once he started fighting, sometimes I _swear_ he couldn't stop. "And thanks for," he swallowed hard. "Not letting my head get chopped off…"

I patted him on the shoulder and looked up into his eyes with indescribable colors. Were they gold, or hazel? Or were they sage or pale green? I could never tell. Perhaps they were hazel with pale green flecks in them, but I just called them _beautiful_. "Anytime; Micaiah would've killed me if you died so…"

"Yeah," he laughed. "She probably would. And if I miraculously came back from the dead I'd be pissed that you weren't there.

I blushed a little. "Me too," I smiled lightly. The moment froze for a while, leaving us silent and staring at each other. "Anyway," I started. "We might as well get back to the Base, before everyone starts to worry."

"How do we know that they're even done fighting yet?" Sothe wondered.

I took my hand off his shoulder and held on to one of his arms with one of mine. I mindlessly started walking in the direction of the base, and Sothe mindlessly went along with it. "Come on, don't you trust them? They're _your_ friends, too," I reminded him.

"True," he said. "But that doesn't mean all of them can always win every battle as fast as we just did."

I wondered why he hadn't fought with Micaiah this time. He usually always did. "Which makes me wonder," I started.

"Hm?"

"You usually fight with Micaiah. Why'd you come with me this time? Zihark or Nolan or Edward usually comes and fights with me," I told him.

"When we left to take out this part of the army," he said. "Micaiah was on the other side of camp. They were getting too close and we had to split people up fairly for strengths and defenses. So Micaiah was with Leonardo and I think Aran with Laura behind them. It was a total defensive maneuver. See," he explained this all so magically. I was captivated. "The Begnion army was getting too close to the base, which, unbeknownst to them, was full of people. So Micaiah, Leonardo, and Aran kept them at bay and hopefully killed them quickly before they could realize they were fighting the Silver-Haired Maiden. Which I assume they did, since she never really tries to hide it."

"Idiot," I grumbled quietly.

"What was that?" He looked down at me.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Liar," he knew me so well.

"Why doesn't she ever listen when anyone tells her to hide who she is?" I asked a bit exaggeratedly. I never had a thing against Micaiah, but sometimes I think her abilities steered her wrong in judgment.

"Well, that may be, but that doesn't mean she's useless if she doesn't hide it. I can't control her. I mean, protecting her all the time is definitely what I do 'cause she's like a sister to me, but…" he sighed. "You get what I'm saying, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah," I assured him, "I do."

But I really didn't get it. Micaiah was so lucky to have someone protecting her. Me? I had myself. That was just about it. Unlike Micaiah, I didn't have someone wonderful watching me every step of the way. No. I got to suffer. I mean, I guess you could count Zihark, Nolan, or Edward the people who watch my back, but not the way Sothe watches Micaiah. The way he looks at her…

You could almost call it jealousy.


	2. Two

**Nothings changed. I still kind of stink at writing.**

**I still don't own Fire Emblem or any of it's perfectly sculpted characters.**

**Story of my life.**

Two

_Same day, back at the base…_

Sothe and I arrived at the base to a full house. Everyone was accounted for aside from Edward and Leonardo who were most likely off somewhere training. Edward wanted to be the strongest Trueblade around. I don't know how he intended on managing that, but he did. And when something was in the way of what Edward wanted, Edward wasn't happy.

Usually it was Leonardo's pessimism, but that's beside the point.

Sothe stepped into the room with me still latched to his arm. He must've forgotten, I thought. I didn't want to let go, so I pretended I forgot, too. Micaiah's face lit up when she saw Sothe. "You guys, you're safe! We were worried something bad happened to you!" She was obviously only happy to see Sothe, though. She rushed up to greet him with a hug, but quickly noticed me holding on to him. "Sothe…" she blinked.

I fluttered my eyes and pretended to be really tired, even though I was so unbelievably awake after a day like that. I wanted to go out and kill more Begnion. Maybe I was more like the Laguz then I thought.

"Ssh," Sothe hushed her, pressing a finger to his lips. "She had a rough day. She saved my head out there, too. If it weren't for this one, I'd be dead."

"Oh, really?" Micaiah tilted her head, as if wondering if this was actually a possibility.

_Hell yeah, it's a possibility! That stupid tomahawk would've decapitated him!_

I yawned. Micaiah looked at me, like she pitied me. "Poor thing… Why don't you take her to her room, Sothe? I think she needs some sleep."

Now that she mentioned it, pretending to be tired was making me doze off. I went in and out of consciousness for moments at a time.

"Yeah," he nodded. "That might be a good idea." He looked down at me and shook my shoulder a little. "Tressa," he whispered in my ear. His breath was ice cold. I shivered. "Tressa, I'm going to take you to your room, okay?"

"No..." I groaned.

"You don't want to go to sleep?" He asked. He started walking in the direction of my room.

"I do…"

"You want to sleep?"

"Yeah... Don't… Walk… Fall… Face…"

He chuckled and turned to Micaiah. "What'd she say?" She asked.

"She said she doesn't want to walk because she'll fall on her face," he explained, shaking his head. I felt it into my hair. "Well," suddenly, my feet weren't touching the ground. Someone was holding me bridal style. "Can't let her fall on her face, can I?" He asked. I noticed his voice was a little louder and closer to my ear. Sothe was holding me very close to him.

"No, I guess not," Micaiah scratched her head.

Sothe's body started moving, so I assumed he was walking to my room. Everything grew quiet and I realized we were out of earshot of everyone else.

"You're really good at fake sleeping, Tressa," he whispered, laughing a little.

I opened one eye. He was already looking directly at my face. "Damn it," I muttered.

"Nice try, lazy," he rolled his eyes and stopped walking. He smirked. "Come on, get up. I know you're awake. You were just watching everything."

I opened my other eye and sighed angrily. "How'd you know?"

He tried to put me down but I just hung onto his neck more. He laughed. "Well, the way you tensed up when Micaiah tried to give me a hug. You pretty much randomly 'fell asleep', since you were talkative for the past hour, and I assumed you were faking."

I glared at him. "I hate you."

He smirked. "I know. Now get off me. We're at my stop."

"_Your_ stop? What is this about _your stop_? _You're _supposed to be taking _me_ to _my _room because _I'm _asleep," I complained.

"Well, _I'm _actually tired and intended on going to sleep," he told me. "Now get off of me so I can get some rest."

"Not until you leave me in my room, damn it!" I poked his chest. He looked down at me intensely. His frown slid into a smirk.

I blinked. "Sothe… What're you thinki—" he kicked his door open. It was loud, but I was certain no one heard it because he caught it with his other foot before it could smash against the wall. He tossed me up hard, but I was falling fast. He quickly closed his door with one hand then used the other to start catching me.

The little bastard caught me just before I hit the ground, and he was holding me like he was before. "What the hell are you thinking?!" I exasperated at him.

He shrugged and set me down on his bed, which was twice the size of mine as I noticed. "If you won't walk yourself to your room, and I won't carry you there, I guess you're sleeping in here."

He started taking off his clothes; the scarf went first, then the belt with his Kard holder and knife pouches, then the vest, then the gloves. My jaw dropped. He _had _to be kidding. "You aren't serious, right?"

Sothe turned around and gave me a look that said he was confused. He looked as though he thought I was the one being stupid. He shook it off and started taking off the rest of his clothes. He was down to his pants and that was about it. I'd never seen him with so little on before. His gloves were gone, his shoes were off, and he looked like he was freezing cold. He turned his back to me and faced the wall. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked him.

"Night clothes," he said bluntly. "Going to change?"

I huffed. "They're in _my _room, thanks."

He turned back around with a smile. He pointed to a few drawers built into the wall. Every room had these. But not everyone's bed was this comfy! Why did he get the good bed when I have noteworthy back problems?! "There are a few extra shirts in there. Borrow one," he said.

I nervously got up off his bed and changed into a baggy royal blue shirt. Sothe had this? It was way too big for him. I tugged on a pair of shorts that were white, and had obviously been pants at one point. It didn't really occur to me that I changed in front of him… While he was looking. Oh well. It happens, right?

"These," I blinked at him. "Are _way_ too big for you. Whose are these?"

Sothe looked away from me and lied down on his bed on top of the sheets. He didn't pull a blanket over himself, even though he still looked cold. He patted the bedside next to him. "Come 'ere," he ordered. I did as I was told, scared to agitate him. "Those clothes you're wearing used to belong to Commander Ike."

I looked down at myself. _These _were the clothes that _Ike_ wore? No way. No freaking way. This was far beyond epic. "Ike. Of the Greil Mercenaries Ike?"

Sothe nodded, staring absently at the ceiling. "Yes, _that _Ike."

"What was it like, fighting with him?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling he found so interesting. His eyes were glazed, and he looked lost in thought.

Sothe closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and smiled. He rolled over onto his side, facing me, and whispered, "It was great."

I rolled onto my side facing him and smiled back at him.

He took a few easy breaths and fell asleep. I watched him for a few minutes—his hair falling over his face, which looked at ease and peaceful for a change. His breathing was slow, and he looked so comfortable I almost couldn't bear to sleep in the same room as him; I wouldn't want to wake him when he looked so happy. I couldn't take that from a friend.

Even if my friend knew things about Ike that I wanted to know. Things I _used_ to know, but now… I could barely remember.

I would get him back… Somehow… Someday…


	3. Three

**The dreamy chapter! **

**The first one that has anything to actually do with anything because she has a memory!**

**Oh. Em. Eff. Gee.**

**Nope, don't own Fire Emblem. Not going to deny that, either.**

Three

"_Alright, guys. Are we ready for this?" Ike asked the Mercenaries. He asked the group, but I felt like he was talking to me. I wanted him to be talking to me—just to me. I had spent loads of time next to Ike, fighting for him, with him, and I just wanted him to acknowledge my value for once. I had never betrayed him, and never planned on it, unlike Shinon and Gatrie. Unlike _them_, I never did anything wrong, yet Ike never took the time to acknowledge me, his own close friend._

_Not until it was too late, did he show any recognition of me._

"_Tressa," he called to me as I pushed open the flap of my tent, about to retire for my final night with the Mercenaries, as planned. I turned around quickly and stood up straight to face him. He stepped up until he was about a foot away from me._

"_Yes, Commander Ike?" I awaited orders respectfully, knowing they were the last I would take from him._

"_Tressa, please," he smiled. "Don't call me 'Commander'. It's _Ike_ to you."_

"_Alright, Commander," I smirked. I loved messing with him._

_He put a firm grip on my shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head. "You're something else, Tressa."_

_I smiled. "Think so?" I wondered aloud. _

_This was the first time he was talking to me alone in months, and the last time things were really crazy. During the Mad King's War, he and I had become close. It had not been too long since then, only a month or so. Since Greil died, Ike completely blocked me out. I had no idea why, but he did. And it hurt since he was my friend. I hated that he shut me out. _

_He nodded and took another step closer so he was right up against me. He seemed so calm like this was how he always was with me. "I do. And I have to apologize to you," he started, a sad gleam in his eye. I tilted my head. "I've been so inward lately, and I've been treating you, _you_, of all people badly."_

"_What's so special about me?" I asked, honestly clueless to what he was getting at. _

"_Tressa," he looked at me, confused. "You have to know. You do know," he asked, "Don't you?"_

_I shook my head, lost. "No, not really."_

_He laughed a little and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. He took me and pulled me into my tent, closing the flap behind him. "So," I blinked and shrugged. "What is it?"_

"_It's okay if you don't," he told me._

"_But," I looked up and used a finger to draw a mental map. "You're making it sound like you have something really important to say. And if you don't, you're wasting your time right now." I looked back at him. "You're wasting time on me! I feel so special!"_

_I hadn't even come this close to him in a while, but I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. He stumbled back a little in shock, but returned the embrace. When I finally loosened my grip a little, Ike stared at my face for a few long seconds. Before I knew what happened, he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I don't know what was going on in his head, but he was _never _like this. Ever. I didn't know if I was supposed to be uncomfortable or kiss him back, or stay there motionless like an idiot._

_I went with option two and pulled back slightly and then kissed him first. He smiled against my mouth and held me close to him around the waist. He gently took his lips from mine and opened his eyes. _

"_Do you know now?" He asked me with nothing short of a grin._

"_I think I have an idea. What was that for?" I asked him back._

_He shrugged. "Always wanted to know how that would go for me."_

_I nodded. "Not too bad."_

"_No," he agreed. "Not bad at all." He shook his head. "Actually," he blinked. "I'm not sure if I liked how that went. Can we try again?"_

_I looked down and laughed a little. "I don't see why not."_

_He kissed me again._

_God damn him, and how great this felt. I never knew that someone so closed could show so much through one kiss. He never said a word specifically to me in ages, and now he was kissing me._

_There was something seriously wrong with that._

_I pulled back abruptly, against my will. "Okay," I started. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_He tilted his head. I pressed my hands against his chest, which I now realized I'd never felt before. It was kind of nice._

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_You stopped talking to me for weeks, and now you're here kissing me. I'm lost. Help me out here, Ike, because I don't understand you at all right now." _

_Ike backed away a few steps. "Tressa," he shook his head. "My _father _died. He lead these Mercenaries, and now I have to take control of it? I'm not in the best spot right now. And Mist? She's a wreck. She's been working with Rhys, but that doesn't mean she's not taking this hard. You think I like waking up knowing that I'm my dad's legacy? That if I screw up now, it's on _his _name? I can't mess this up. This is what I have. This is what I'm here to do." He took a short pause and held up two fingers to count. "One is to run the Mercenaries with the honor my dad could," he put one down; "Two is to kill the Black Knight that killed my dad." He stared at his fist, which was tightly closed. His nails dug into his palm. "If you can't tell, I don't have a lot going for me right now."_

"_Ike, I—" I had forgotten everything that was going on. It pained me to say what a bad friend I was being right now. _

"_Tressa, I tell you this because I trust you. You put up with me even when I'm not around. I know you're feeling like," he sighed. "Like I don't acknowledge you, or give you the respect you deserve, or give you the credit or recognition you deserve. In all honesty, I know for a fact you're one of this team's stronger links. I've always known. You're versatile, strong, fearless, yet somehow," he appeared as though he were searching for words. "You're graceful, carefree, spirited, and wonderful. Out of everyone here," he ran a hand through his deep-sea blue hair. "Aside from Mist, I care about you the most."_

_What was he trying to say? I heard his words, I comprehended them, but they did not make sense in my mind. What was going on?!_

"_I do not… I don't understand what you're saying," I admitted quietly._

_He cautiously took steps to close the gaps between us. "I'm saying that even though I haven't been acting like it lately, I really do want you here, with the Mercenaries. I want you here with _me._" I blinked a couple times at the facts registering in my head. "Did you get it that time?"_

_Did I get it?_

_Ike and I spent all night up together, sitting on the floor of my tent in the dark. We talked for hours on end- hours that, as the sun rose to dawn, felt like mere minutes. We kissed multiple times, and I enjoyed his company more than I enjoyed that of anyone else in a long time. It seemed he was feeling the same way. _

_By the time the sun came up, both of us were wiped out. Ike had fallen asleep first, and I stayed up and kept his sleeping self company for a while before I lied down as well and fell asleep._

_And for some reason, that same day, by the time the moon was high in the sky and otherwise the world was dark, I took my things and left the Greil Mercenaries. Not even having one of my dreams—Ike finally being an actual human being again—come true could make me stay. It was already decided by the Goddess, and I was merely her advocate, ready to take on her wishes._

_Her wish was that I give up what I wanted, and so it was. I hope to hell she's happy now._


	4. Four

**One of the shortest chapters in human history. Pardon my failtaculousness. (Fail+Spectacular+Fablousness, if you didn't quite catch that.)**

**I wonder if you dislike this because it's an OCxIke instead of an actual pairing. Well in my opinion there are a lot of great pairings in Fire Emblem. Some don't get the recognition they deserve. NaesalaxLeanne. Beautiful pair. Just beautiful. MarthxCaeda/Sheeda. Well, that one _does_ get recognition. It's so blatantly obvious. Just play Shadow Dragon. Have Caeda talk to Ogma and she asks him to protect Marth for her because he means a lot to her (and the world) but mostly to her.**

**I do not own Fire Emblem. I just love it.**

Four

I woke up.

No sunlight stung my eyes. No warmth surrounded me. No feeling of familiarity welcomed me to a new day. I sat up slowly and propped myself up on one arm. It was dark, and kind of cold. Then I remembered.

This was Sothe's room, not mine. I looked down at myself. I was still wearing Commander Ike's clothing. It made me think of that dream I had last night; the vivid memory of my last night with the Greil Mercenaries. The last night I spent with them, anyway. I knew that Ike would haunt my dreams again tonight, like he did every night. In the beginning I felt no regrets about leaving, but now it was one of my constantly brought up mistakes.

Everywhere I went, something reminded me of the fact that I left the Mercenaries when I was completely happy. The last night I was with them was one of my most memorable nights ever. But I'll leave my memories for nighttime. The day was not the time to think about this. It distracted me so much.

Wearing Commander Ike's clothing made me feel closer to him than any dream ever did.

I doubted I was going to change. Probably just make modifications to Ike's clothes and wear them. I wanted to treasure how I felt.

Safe.

Why did I have to be so stupid?

Sothe sniffed and yawned. He rolled over, facing me, and his eyes opened. They opened wide. He jumped. "Goddess!" He yelled, startled by my presence. I blinked nervously. "What're you—oh," it sank in that this was his idea. "Little Miss Lazy wouldn't walk ten more feet to her room," he smirked.

My jaw dropped and I whacked his shoulder playfully. "Hey, it's way more than ten feet. It's at the end of the hall!"

"Aw," he pouted. "Poor baby," he pretended to whine.

I pursed my lips. "Shut up, Sothe," I demanded. I whacked his shoulder again. "Come on, whe might as well get ready for the day." I pushed myself off his bed and walked to his door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, sitting up, sounding a bit peeved.

I turned around to him. Then I realized that I forgot to grab my regular clothes. I went back and took them to the door with me this time. "Thanks," I said blandly. I shot him a smile and opened his door.

"Okay," he gave me a half hearted wave. "See you later."

I peered down both ways of the hallway to make sure no one would see me walking out of Sothe's room, since _that _would look _completely _normal.

I threw the door shut behind me and dashed down the hall to my room. As I passed Edward's room, I tripped. "Ah!" I fell flat on my stomach. I groaned. "Ow."

Edward's door, and Leonardo's door across the hall from him, both opened at the same time. Both Edward and Leonardo looked down at me with queer looks on their faces. "Do I even want to know?" Leonardo asked. I shook my head. "Alright then, would you like some help?"

I nodded into my pile of clothes protecting my face. "Would be nice," I told him.

Edward reached out his hand before Leonardo could. "Come on, I gotcha," he assured. I grabbed his hand and he held his grip firm as I pulled myself up using his arm. Leonardo kneeled down to pick up my clothes. He handed them to me.

"Thanks, guys," I sniffed. I blinked and walked past Edward's door to Nolan's, which was across from mine. If you can figure out by association, my room is next to Leonardo's.

"Hey, Tressa," Edward grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I swatted his hand away instinctively. I muttered an apology. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head casually. "No, not really," I told him, trying to make it sound a little obvious that I was lying.

Edward blinked. Leonardo snorted and shook his head. "Okay Tressa, I get it. What's wrong?" Edward looked at him confusedly. I don't think that Edward got the hint. "Edward," Leo flipped his hair. It looked so soft and shiny. "It's obvious she's _not_ fine. It was written all over her face."

Edward fumed. "I'm sorry I don't get things as easily as you do, _Leo_. I have other things on my mind, like becoming a great Trueblade," he stated epically.

"Whatever," Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Now Tressa, what's wrong?"

I fiddled with the knob of my door and pushed it open. I waved them over. "Come on, I'll tell you guys inside," I promised. You might think that this would be awkward, but Edward and Leonardo were literally like family to me. I knew I could tell them anything. When they were both in my room, I kicked the door shut and quickly changed into my regular clothes while they were conversing. They never noticed.

I decided that while I explained my current turmoil, I would also find ways to modify Ike's clothing to fit me and become my regular clothing. I wanted to be close to Ike _all the time_, and not just when I was asleep. "So what is it?" Leonardo asked. "I'm growing impatient."

"Whoa!" Edward smiled. "There's a first!"

Leo shot him a look. "Oh shut it."

"Okay guys, do you want to know or are we going to sit here and do nothing all day?" I glared at them.

Leo glared at Edward. "Yes, Tressa, that sounds wonderful."

"Well," I sighed, lying Ike's clothing out perfectly on my bed. "I had one of those dreams again." By "those dreams", both of my "brothers" knew exactly what I was saying. I told them when I first came to the Dawn Brigade that I had constant dreams about the Greil Mercenaries- namely Ike.

"What was it this time?" Edward asked, leaning against the wall.

"The night before I left the Mercenaries," I sighed deeply, almost angrily.

Leonardo gave me a sympathetic look. "I know you don't enjoy dreaming about him," he said.

"It's not that I don't enjoy it," I started. "It just makes me upset. I feel like an idiot a lot of the time. I wonder why I even left. I had it great with the Mercenaries."

Edward blinked and made an O with his mouth. "You don't have a great thing with the Brigade?"

"Of course I do. I just miss the Mercenaries a lot. You know how it is, right?" I sighed.

"Yes," Leo nodded solemnly.

"Yeah," Edward smiled sadly, as if he were reminiscing.

"I just…" I ran my fingers along the seams of Ike's clothes. "I miss him. He was one of my best friends then. It's so hard to not wonder how it could've been if I'd stayed with them. I mean," I began to rant. "Every night, I dream about being with the Mercenaries again. I think about them all the time. I wake up to missing everyone. Like Rolf and Boyd, and Mist, and Titania, and especially Ike." I said _Ike_ as if it were the name of a god.

Edward snorted and shook his head slowly. "You really care for this Ike guy, don't you?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "You don't get around much, to you?"

I chuckled to myself and looked at the clothes laid out. "Do either of you have something I could cut these up with?" They both looked at me oddly. "I'm going to work on these so I can wear them more than just to bed. I'd like to wear them all the time." I smiled.

"What's so special about them?" Edward tilted his head.

I blushed. Leonardo sighed. "Really, Edward, you are truly daft. It's something Ike related. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

I smiled and laughed a little. "Thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem," Leo smiled back.

My door was shoved open powerfully. Nolan stood there staring at us with a look of warning on his face. Something was wrong. "We have a situation."

"What is it?" I asked as Edward and Leonardo started to leave my room. They were leaving so soon? And I had nothing to fix these clothes with. I guessed I'd just have to tear them.

"Begnion. Plenty of them to go around, too," Nolan told.

"Sounds fun," Edward grinned.

"Count me in," Leo turned back to me as he followed Edward. "Are you coming Tressa?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I'll be there soon."

As the three men left my room, I tore the white pants into knee-lengths and I shredded the dark blue shirt to be a sleeveless number. I put them both on and put a gold vest on over the shirt. I looked down and admired myself.

Damn, I looked good.

It was probably just the clothes.


	5. Five

**Why I'm wasting my time posting a story no one gives an eff about is beyond me. Perhaps it's a pride thing? And because is nice enough with all the copyrighting writers and their work and I'd really like my work _safe_ because it means more than the world to me.**

**Even if it blows.**

**Sadly, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of their characters. But I guess I own Tressa.**

Five

_Greil Mercenaries._

Shinon intently watched Rolf as he lined up a shot. There was a large gape in a tree's bark where Shinon had ripped it off to create a makeshift target. "Come on," he scratched his head. "It's not that hard."

"Give me a second!" Rolf yelled at his secret teacher. Shinon looked taken aback, but decided that it was merely Rolf. It would take less than a sweat to take him down if necessary.

Rolf took a few more seconds, and with unsteady hands shot the arrow towards the tree. It was pegged right above the gap. "Damn it!" Rolf cried.

Shinon shot him a look. "Shut up," he ordered. "Don't say damn it. It's not age appropriate. And if anyone hears you, they're going to wonder why you're here with me. So shut up. Got it?" He glared.

Rolf gulped and nodded. "Yes, Shinon," he said mildly.

"Good man," he ruffled Rolf's hair. "I think that's enough for the day. You should go back now."

"Alright," Rolf grumbled in disappointment. "See you later, Shinon."

"Yeah," Shinon sat down. "Whatever."

Rolf ran back to the base, where the other Mercenaries' tents were set up, as well was the shop, and the main tent where the Commanders took the liberty of making plans, and the large fire pit on the outskirts that Oscar used to cook, since not only was he a great Lance Paladin, but was a fantastic chef that the Mercenaries appreciated greatly.

Rolf was halted when he accidently crashed into someone—his older brother Boyd. "Hey little man, watch where you're going," Boyd yawned. His axe was strapped to his back, making him look rather threatening.

"I'm not little!" Rolf yelled in his face; the face he had to stand on his toes to yell at in the first place.

"Sure you aren't, little man," Boyd put a hand on Rolf's head and pushed down so his brother was firmly planted on the ground. "Anyway, you get any better lately? It's about time you actually do something useful soon. You're too old to be this la-zy."

Rolf fumed. "I'm not lazy, you fat idiot!"

"I'm not fat you lazy little brat!" Boyd shoved Rolf right into Ike, who'd just exited his tent.

Ike looked down at the two bickering brothers. "Commander Ike," they said at the same time, standing up straight and having an ounce of respect.

Ike smiled at the two and messed up Rolf's hair. "Guys," he said. "I have a meeting with General Skirmir, heir to the cat laguz throne. I'll deal with your stupid later," he laughed.

Boyd grinned. Rolf tilted his head and suddenly asked, "When is Tressa coming back?" Boyd smacked him upside the head. _Shut it_, he said between gritted teeth. _You know how he feels about that._

Ike ran a hand through his short, royal blue hair that missed the feeling of _she who shan't be named_'s fingers running through it. His eyes went soft, and his expression was reminiscent of the girl named Tressa. She was great, he thought. He wondered why she ever left. He would never know why, according to his own opinion.

Maybe that's how the goddess wanted it?

"I have a feeling it'll be sooner than I think it will," he assured his fellow Mercenaries.

Boyd raised an eyebrow. "Really," he whistled. "Hopefully not too soon; I don't know how the little man will take it if she randomly showed up and then left all over again."

Rolf fumed some more. "I can take it, damn it!" He shouted in Boyd's face.

Boyd smacked him on the top of the head one more time. "He's already saying damn it. Where do you think he's getting it from?"

Ike shrugged. "No idea. But I _do _have other engagements right now. You realize that, right?" He started off towards the main tent. Rolf ran back into his tent, fuming still, but dancing around celebrating the possible return of his friend. Boyd watched Rolf quietly, pitying his brother's childish ways. If Tressa did not come back soon, Rolf would surely be heartbroken.

"Ike!" Boyd called, catching up with the Commander. Ike turned his head to face back at his comrade. "You better have something up your sleeve to find her, because if she doesn't come back in that 'soon' you mentioned, Rolf is going to be hurt. You know they were close before," he decided against reminding anyone of her leaving. "You know."

Ike nodded knowingly. "Yes, I recognize this fact. I ask you to remember that she was one of my closest friends ever. Having her here again would be," he could not think of a word for it. She _did_ break his heart, but he did not care. It pained him to think about her, yet he did anyway. Why? No idea.

He closed his eyes and messed with his hair. His heart felt empty for a moment. Then, recalling his prior plans, he shoved it aside. "Look," he rested a hand on Boyd's shoulder. "I already know where she is, Boyd. I had Soren do some research recently and he's found multiple pieces of new information on her and her whereabouts. I've been working with this quietly for a while now. In the mean time," he gave Boyd a sympathetic glance. "Watch out for Rolf."

Boyd nodded obediently, then shook his head. "You talk big, Commander. You say all this as if she did not break your heart, too."

Ike laughed. He took his hand away from the Warrior's shoulder and finally entered the main tent. He shook his head in denial.

"Ike!" Soren yelled at the Commander, who was acting very spacey. The strategist glowered. "You're late!"

Ike apologized. He peered at the large, dark man with the flame red hair and ears. It almost appeared as though he had a mane. It flowed down to his waist in kinky waves. His body and muscles were massive. His skin was dark, and eyes were filled with an urge to play violently. His stance was guarded. Beside him was his second in command; he was tall, lean, yet still muscular. His hair and ears were bright blue. One eye did not match the other though—one was ocean, one was ice. His tail was long and matched his hair. It whipped around him. His face was much less serious than that of his leader. He stood around casually.

"Ike, buddy!" The lean cat-man smiled.

Ike lit up, forgetting all about his Tressa-related woes. "Ranulf! How have you been?" Ike walked around to the table, opposite Ranulf and that _beast_. In a nutshell, he was next to Soren.

"Skirmir," Ranulf cautiously began introductions. "This is Commander Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. Ike, this is General Skirmir, nephew of Gallia's king, Caineghis. He leads the Laguz Alliance for the Beasts."

A low growl bellowed from Skirmir's throat. His eyes were set to _kill_ on Ike. "Little beorc man," he straightened his back stiffly. "He has not yet proven his worth."

"Skirmir," Ranulf leaned back a little. "Did you commit the Mad King's War to memory?"

The beast nodded curtly. "Of course."

"This is the _son_ of Sir Gawain," Ranulf told him.

"So?" Skirmir planted his feet defiantly. "This beorc finds himself worthy of his title? He must prove this to me before I offer my respect. I could kill him in moments."

Ranulf rolled his eyes. "You can't just go around challenging everyone! Ike is our ally. We have to treat them as they treat us. Geez," he scoffed. "You can be so irrational."

"General Skirmir," Ike's presence gave off a wave of courage and strength that Skirmir could not deny. He gritted his teeth. Ike proceeded. "I am sure as a racial difference, a laguz-especially one as vicious and powerful as yourself, could take me down without an effort. But for the sake of both of our teams' men, I strongly suggest we do not engage in physical battle. It would spark problems within the laguz and within the Mercenaries as well."

Soren solemnly glanced at Ike. He closed his eyes as a sly smirk crept across his face. His quiet made him appear to be receding like a turtle. Ranulf's eyes shifted views from Soren, to Ike, to Skirmir who appeared befuddled. His eyes said he understood, but his body language insisted on a refusal. "I do not agree but-"

"He agrees," Ranulf interrupted. Skirmir shot Ranulf and angry glare. He glared back. "Skirmir will not fight you or any of your men. Right, Skirmir?"

Ranulf elbowed him. Skirmir fisted his substantial hands. He growled. "Yes, beorc man; I will not harm you or your men."

He obviously did not like coming to terms of peace with any beorc. This would be his first and last time trusting one of them.


	6. Six

**Hm.. Yes, yes. I see... Yes, doctor... No, doctor! It was the oranges those stupid citrus doofballs! NO. I DID NO SUCH THING.**

**Okay, maybe I did knock over the bleach, but at least I don't take credit for Fire Emblem or any of its characters. What now?!**

**What a great way to open chapter six. If you wouldn't mind too much, could you please review? I really need feedback. I mean, desperately. Quizilla you get crappy stories and unrealistic feedback. Mibba you don't get feedback. So please let me know how I'm doing here.**

Six

_Dawn Brigade. Tressa's POV._

My Steel Greatlance was planted firmly straight up-and-down next to me. My knuckles were already beginning to pale. Zihark was in a relaxed position on my left. Nolan was ready with his axe blade resting on his shoulder. In front of us was Begnion—approximately twenty of them. Why were there so damn many? This was not supposed to happen. At least not this soon; Micaiah said we still had time.

Well what did Micaiah know? She was a mere Light Mage. I had nothing to do with her most of the time and I appreciated her when she was useful but other than that I preferred to stay out of her way.

"Mark," Zihark whispered. "Ready? 1… 2… 3… Go!" He screamed.

I ran forward with him and Nolan. I got within range of a soldier. He pulled out his Javelin and tried to hit me with it. I took my greatlance and blocked it. I forced him to back up, then parried and stabbed the top of his spine. When he did not go down, I smacked him in the face with the blunt end of my lance, dropping him. Nolan struggled to block attacks coming from a swordsman. I snuck up behind the Begnion and used my lance to side sweep him right into Zihark's blade, which he was holding out after his last kill.

Nolan pivoted on his heel, then went on to attacking a man holding a bow and arrow in his hand. He decapitated swiftly three soldiers. I took my lance and dashed forward. Two men came at me. I held my lance out horizontally and laughed when they both smashed into it at throat level. They both bowed. I laughed.

Off on another part of the battle, Sothe, Edward, Micaiah, Leonardo, and Jill were fending off more soldiers than we were. Considering there were more of them, I should hope that they got more fights. But there were still too many for them to handle alone. Zihark, Nolan, and I exchanged a triangular glance and nodded in agreement before running into the other fray.

I traded my lance for my axe swiftly, and jumped at a Begnion soldier about to attack Leonardo. I cut him off right across his stomach. Leo looked startled, as if he had not noticed what was going on. "Thank you," he swallowed.

I winked. "No problem, buddy!" His eyes went wide. "Uh, Leo?"

"Move," he shouted. He kicked the back of my thigh swiftly, causing me to reduce to the ground. He shot a speeding arrow at the soldier above me. The soldier stopped, then fell. I blinked. Leo smiled. "You're welcome."

"Yeah," I nodded blankly. "Thanks."

After many mutual life-saving maneuvers, our team had taken down the Begnion soldiers stopping us from getting anywhere. It served them right for being stupid. Did they really think they could take us on?

Pathetic bastards that the Begnion are, I had hoped the fight would have been more climactic. Sadly enough for me… It wasn't. And an anticlimactic fight meant that Sothe was probably going to go off and spend the evening with Micaiah while I supervised a party with the rest of the Brigade.

When you think about it, if your life is full of fighting and unfairness, would you not deserve a break once in a while? We had gone months with focusing solely on battles. Now that I was thinking more pleasantly, I intended on making everyone else happy as well.

After situating everyone's evening, I snuck off to my tent to get away from it all. Call it hypocrisy, but I wanted everyone else happy while I tried not to think about the one person who made me truly happy. I left him for no real reason, and doubted I would ever see him again or get him back. There _had _to be a way though. If I wanted to, I could find him so quickly it was insane.

Then again, for that to work, I would have to go find my dad.

And my dad was most likely _with_ the guy I'm talking about.

And that guy is something else. He is not just a strong, smart, protective kid anymore. It had been ages since I last spoke with him. If I saw him now, I assure you that I would be in awe and maybe even in love. I spent hours upon hours always wondering what he looked like now or how he was doing or what he was up to.

I was too stupid to realize these things before I left. Come to think of it, I barely even remember why I did at all. I was completely happy.

Oh, wait. I remember. It was because after Greil died, he had completely shut down for a few weeks and he would not even talk to me. Of course he talked to me the night before I left. Goddess, damn me; how could I have been so stupid? How could I have been so childish as to give up on someone that quickly when I knew that they meant something to me? I did not even give him a month to sort himself out! His father died! What kind of friend was I?

I fell asleep with thoughts like this in mind.

_I yawned and sat up, stretching out my back, rolling my shoulders. I blinked a few times, then rubbed my eyes. I looked up at the ceiling of my tent. _Well, Tressa, _I told myself silently. _Today is the day.

_I barely recollected what happened the previous night and judging by the light shining through my tent's walls, I slept in until the afternoon. How late did I stay up?_

_I looked down at myself, all disheveled and tired. I looked to the left wall, then looked down at my right to find nothing but a piece of paper folded into a neat, small square._

Tressa, _it read in perfect script. I wondered who it was from. Was it Mist? Ike? Rolf? A drunk Shinon or Gatrie? _

_I picked up the note and unfolded it very carefully as to not harm the quality of the folds—crisp and clean, much like I wished I could fold. When it was all undone, I whispered the words to myself._

"_Tressa,_

_By the time you get this, I'll be fully awake and probably not know if I really wrote this or not, so I'm going to get this all out before my better judgment gets me. Here it is._

_You have no idea how much you mean to me. Spending time with you was the best thing I've done in weeks. You kept me company and reminded me to have faith in those I care about close, even when it feels like there's no hope for anything at all. I know I've been acting really… Off lately, but please don't give up on me. Like everyone tells me, I can be kind of thick and stubborn and things rarely get through my head the first time. If you stay, I'll always know you're safe. And if I know you're safe, I'll always have strength to keep myself safe. Having that comfort is something worth so much more than winning a fight, a battle, or even a war._

_Since my father died, I have been way more dense than usual. I know I'm not the smartest or strongest or most mature guy in the world, but I just want you to know… Never mind. It was going to sound really stupid. (There's my better judgment.) Well, maybe it wouldn't be _that _stupid._

_It's all too confusing. I guess I'll see you later,_

_Ike."_

_I had found the note amusing. He was still getting used to the idea of having feelings again, and at this point he was still young; still the cute but somehow strong boy that was my best friend._

_My best friend I knew I was leaving. _

_I stood up and got out of my tent, allowing the overly shining sun to practically burn my eyes. I yawned once more, shoving the note in my pocket. _

"_Tressa," an Ike-like voice called to me. I turned around, suspicions correct. He ran up to me, beaming. He took a few quick breaths before asking, "Do you want to spend the day with me? There's not much going on, so I figured you wouldn't be off somewhere killing people…"_

_I laughed a little. On the outside I looked completely happy and somewhat subdued, but on the inside my heart was beating a mile a minute. He must have really been feeling better. "How do you know I don't want to go find random people to kill?"_

_He grabbed my right hand with one of his. "Even you aren't that good. So come on. Let's go for a walk. I want to talk to you, anyway."_

_Three weeks of avoiding me and now he was asking me to spend time with him. He should get over things more often. I might be happier. I held on to his hand. "How could I refuse?" _

_He grinned boyishly, looking like the cutest thing in the world. Why did he have to be so amazing? I was proud to be his friend. I was proud of him and what he had accomplished. Spending time with him _was _great. We always found something to talk about. _

_At least until later that night…_

I opened my eyes, blinking a plethora of times to wake myself up. I quickly searched through my stuff to find the note. Finally I found it after ten or fifteen minutes. I slipped it in my pocket casually, feeling kind of _right _having it on me again.

"That's it," I groaned. "I desperately need to find them."


	7. Seven

**Thanks for liking it, I suppose. I don't really know how to respond to reviews. I'm better with fangirl-ism from crappy writers on Quizilla. **

**So what we have here is... Almost one of my favorite chapters. For the record, I don't have more than one typed up after this at the momnt (JAN 19 2010) and I'll have to work on that when I get home.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

**But I do own Tressa. And this story. So please be nice and don't be mean. **

**Onward to Tellius!**

Seven

_Greil Mercenaries._

"Come on," Shinon muttered to Rolf. They hid in a tree outside castle Crimea. A rope had Lucia's wrists tied behind her back. A noose was prepared to hang her. "Do it. It's a clean shot."

Rolf's arm was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm scared. What if I hit her?"

Shinon grumbled. "Leave it to the master." He lined up his shot at the part of the noose holding onto the wooden structure. "One clean movement. No hesitation."

The arrow pierced the rope. Lucia fell into Ike's arms.

"Goddess," a voice murmured. Shinon looked around quickly.

Shinon blinked. "Did you hear that?" He whispered to Rolf.

"Hear what?" Rolf asked.

"Familiar voice…" Shinon shrugged and looked directly below the tree. Short dark brown hair. An Iron Poleax and Silver Lance were strapped to the person's back. The clothing looked similar to Ike's, but it was not identical and not him. "Rolf," Shinon ordered, "Stay quiet."

He silently landed on the ground on his feet with a cat-like grace. If he didn't hate the subhumans, they might be similar to each other's character. He looked at the lance more closely. He only knew one person who wielded both an axe and lance. Successfully, anyway. The person, a female from the looks of it, stood upright.

"I know you're there," she chuckled darkly. _That voice!_ She bagan removing the lance from her back. She turned pointedly and took a powerful stance. Her jaw dropped. "Shinon?!"

He smirked. "Tressa." _Knew it,_ he thought.

She grinned, not entirely sure what to say. "I saw the Mercenaries rescuing Lucia. You shot the rope, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "Who says it wasn't Rolf?" She gave him a _yeah, right_ look. "Okay he's still a little shaky. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Daein with the Dawn Brigade or whatever it is."

She relaxed her stance and twirled her lance onto her back. "I do take breaks. I was trying to find my favorite Mercenaries. Looks like I succeeded, as well."

Rolf poked his head out from the mess of branches and leaves. "Tressa!" He shouted, leaping to the ground. "Shinon, it's Tressa!"

Shinon nodded. "Yes, Rolf, it is Tressa."

"Hey, buddy," Tressa smiled and opened her arms. Rolf tackled her. "How have you been?"

"I missed you. Ike was right; you did come back!" Rolf held her tightly.

"Speaking of Ike." She looked up at Shinon. "How is he doing?"

Shinon shoved his hands in his pockets. "I still don't like him, but he's quite the fighter and ladies man." He added, "But I still don't like him."

Tressa shook her head at Shinon's harsh attitude. Some things did not change. "You can be such an ass sometimes."

He shrugged. "I do what I can." He stared past Tressa at the Crimean Rebel battle against the other Mercenaries. It was almost won. "The battle is just about over. You can go see your precious Ike after he visits with Elincia."

"What about the others?" Tressa asked.

Shinon snorted. "You clearly wear his clothing and expect me to believe you care about anyone other than him?" He started walking towards where Mist and Rhys were healing Lucia. "Chicks," he groaned. "Not even worth the time they take to understand."

Rolf at last let go of Tressa. She sighed with relief, putting an arm around her younger friend's shoulder. She started urging him gently to the rest of the Mercenaries. "Let's go see your brothers, shall we?" She suggested. Rolf beamed. His youthful face lit up. How could anyone ever reject something that cute?

Oscar and Boyd made paces towards Rolf; Oscar rode his horse, Boyd walked slowly on tired feet. "Rolf," Boyd yawned. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

Oscar poked Boyd with a lance who glared at his Lance Paladin brother. "Hello Tressa," Oscar smiled brightly. "Please excuse Boyd's stupid. How have you been?"

Tressa smiled. "I have been doing well, thanks. And you?"

"Fantastic," he grumbled, shoving his lance away. "I thought you were with the Dawn Brigade. Did they begin to bore you?"

"A little," she admitted. "I set off on my own scavenger mission to find you guys though, so I am very happy to see you right now."

"Miss me, lovely lady?" A blonde man in clear water blue armor approached her. "Life has not been the same without you, my beautiful Tressa. There is an ache in my heart that just disappeared upon spotting your attractive face."

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "My dear Gatrie, the hole in my heart has just been filled to the brim. I feel as though I just woke up from a thousand years of sleeping."

"My sweet," he got down on one knee. "Please, forgive my comrades. They may be creeps, but my feelings for you have never faded."

This fake flirtation was an ongoing joke between the two. It had begun the day that they met. It appeared as though it was never going to end. Since three years of being apart did not change a thing, nothing could. It would haunt the two of them for the rest of their lives even one day after they got married to their separate people and had families and everything.

"I am sure it hasn't." She ruffled his hair. "Get up, Gatrie."

He rose to his feet. "Most dazzling Tressa, did the Dawn Brigade not suit your likings? I would be happy to make you forget all about them."

She shrugged guiltily. She peeked around everyone to get a glimpse of Ike. Coincidentally he was starting to walk back towards the large group of Mercenaries waiting for him. She had to get him alone for a moment. "I'll tell everyone everything later. I have to talk to Commander Ike for a minute." Gatrie frowned.

Tressa dashed up to Ike, halting him before he got too close to everyone else. He blinked a few times so his blurry vision cleared. "Commander Ike." She bowed her head slightly.

"Uh… Hi." He raised an eyebrow. "May I be of assistance?"

Her heart dropped that he did not immediately recognize her, but at the same time it was pounding in her chest. He had changed so much over the past few years. He had grown taller, his hair had been cut, his face was more mature, and his body was masculine. It was so distracting that she nearly forgot to speak. She shook her head, eyes watering over but face still stern.

"No. I am fine, thanks." She straightened her back to present herself properly. "I am Tressa, of Gallia. I have been living in Daein among the Dawn Brigade the past couple of years."

Ike's eyes went wide. "Tressa," he whispered. He pulled her into his arms powerfully, holding onto her as if life depended on her staying with him right then. She gasped quietly. He stroked her hair.

_Goddess,_ she thought. _Did he miss me or something?_

Thinking that she must have been uncomfortable or feeling awkward, Ike let her go. She was disappointed, but felt relaxed. "Wow." Ike looked her up and down. "You look great _in my clothes._" She blushed and scratched her head. "Where did you acquire those?"

"Sothe," she confirmed. "Dawn Brigade?"

"Yes." Ike nodded knowingly. "I see. How is he doing?"

"Good. He has really grown up."

"I figured he had to eventually," Ike snorted subtly. He looked out at the horizon. It was approximately late afternoon. "Tressa." He gazed longingly into her gray eyes and smiled softly. "I really _cannot_ believe you're here. It's just amazing." She waited patiently for a permissible spot to go back, even though she did not want to leave. She knew it would have to happen. Why not get it over with? "If you do not mind, I would be far more than ecstatic if you would spend this night with the Mercenaries. They've all missed you." She noticed he did not say _he_ missed her. "Also, I would like to reconnect with you." a pale pink blush crept across his face. "I really missed you."

Tressa had not planned for this at all. This was one of the last things she thought probable. For a second she wanted to run; to get away from this before she could get too attached. It was difficult when all those old feelings—the years of friendship, the protective mindsets they had of each other, the _love_ she had fallen deeply in—flooded her like a tidal wave and caused similar chaos.

"Are you sure, Commander? I do not want to be a burden."

Ike's face twisted into a wry grin. "If I know you at all anymore, I can assure that you are one of the lowest maintenance people I've ever known. I doubt you'll be a problem for anyone."

"If you're sure-"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he began to move out. "I'm sure." When the Mercenaries did not move, he called out, "Let's go guys," and they followed.


	8. Eight

**Thanks for the nice comments. I appreciate it. I kind of would like honest constructive criticism. I know that this isn't the _best_ story in the world, but that doesn't mean it can't be improved. (Insert epic pose here)**

**So what I ask is that you please be nice, but give legitimate constructive criticism. I request it. I like it. And if you feel like hating this I ask you to NOT FRIGGEN READ IT.**

**Anyways, I still do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters. Given, I wish I did, but I don't. I do believe I own Tressa though, and more or less the storyline. Well, it follows Radiant Dawn pretty much so what happens that relates to RD doesn't belong to me. But some of it still does!**

**Short chapter, too long of intro.**

Eight

_Greil Mercenaries. Tressa's POV_

I sat on a log that outlined the fire pit at the Mercenaries' base. The flames were tall and flickers of red, orange, and blue danced among each other gracefully. The smoke emitting from the fire floated north to the dark night sky. I was not the only one admiring the flare, though. All around the fire pit were longs that served as benches. Every member of the Greil Mercenaries was on a log. It was like family bonding.

On one log were Mia, Titania, and Rolf. On another were Shinon and Gatrie. On one were Boyd, Oscar, and Lyre-a cat laguz that they had apparently picked up, and on the fourth were Mist, Rhys, and Soren. For now, I had my own log; in a depressing sort of way, I more or less felt like my family was exiling me by punishing me to stay on my own log, but when a firm hand rested on my left shoulder, I felt a hell of a lot more welcomed.

"Tressa," Gatrie started talking to me as Ike took the liberty of sitting next to me. And by next to me I mean no space between us. "You said you'd tell everyone about the Dawn Brigade."

"I did?" I barely recalled.

"Yes. You promised me earlier."

Titania smiled warmly. "I would love to hear about how things have been. These guys have changed a lot since you were last with us. Why don't you enlighten the mood?"

"Yeah, Tress," Mist grinned. Ike had the cutest sister ever. They were both good-looking, but I personally preferred the eldest son of Gawain.

"I don't know about that…" I trailed off, looking around the off circle.

"Come on, Tressa," Ike whispered. His breath tickled my ear and chilled the one side of my face. I considered what would happen if anyone caught the shudder that ran down my spine. _Goddess, damn him! _

I sighed in defeat. Everyone smiled at me encouragingly. "Well," I started. "There's more or less good things that have happened. The usual is taking down Begnion soldiers trying to kill us while we try to save Daein. We met Queen Nailah, one of the remaining herons, Rafiel, and Nailah's servant Volug who joins us on escapades and such. We've also met Prince Pelleas, heir to the Daein throne—if you ask me he's kind of a wuss—and his advisor, Izuka, who is a major ass. I don't trust him one bit." I glanced around the circle. "Oh, and Micaiah is now leading the Daein Army."

Shinon and Gatrie exchanged looks. Rolf and Boyd did the same. "Who's Micaiah?" Rolf asked, head tilted in the cutest way.

"You've probably heard her referred to more as the Maiden of Dawn." I wanted to add, _But I just call her stupid, _but decided that would be a bit much. It was not her fault she was so useless half of the time.

I cracked my knuckles to loosen my locking-up fingers. It hurt for a moment when one of them nearly dislocated. Luckily I put it back into place before it could do anything.

I looked around the circle. The expressions on their faces were somewhere between losses of words, stunned, shocked, and plain old awkward I-don't-know-what-to-say, faces. I nodded, a little embarrassed. I had no idea why since these people had known me for years. It was just a little uncomfortable for my first night back with them.

"Well," I slapped my thighs and stood up. "This has been great, guys. Thanks for the warm welcome." I got a group of smiles back. "I think it's about time I go back, though." The smiles disappeared. Ike stood up next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I turned to him. "What did I say?"

"We all assumed you were spending the night with us," Ike informed me.

I blinked, spaced out. "I did not know for sure. I was not aware that there was anywhere I could sleep."

_There's an idiot who wants to deal with me_ _all night?_

"Of course," Ike ruffled my hair as if I were a little kid.

Mia beamed. She jumped up in excitement. "You should stay with Titania and me!"

Ike sharply turned to her. I did not see the look she received, but it was apparently sharp since she sat back down. She hung her head mildly. "The only tent that has enough space for an extra is mine," he said coolly. My eyes shot wide. "Each other one has two, or it's Soren's. And I am more than sure that Soren does not want to put up with anyone when he is trying to sleep."

Soren shrugged guiltily. "Spare me the pleasantries. I already told you, Ike- I do not like people."

I tried to make myself as small as possible. Soren spoke as though I did not remember him. It was kind of sad how he barely remembered how I was when I easily recalled his personality. It was a bit insulting, actually.

"I am sure Tressa remembers that, Soren. She is not an idiot." Ike defended my case friendlily.

"Thanks," I whispered over to him.

"Anytime," he quietly said back. "Anyway, Soren, this is no problem. I figured this out earlier. She will stay with me."

The more immature members of the Mercenaries ooh-ed like idiots. I rolled my eyes. It was like they expected Ike was going to score with me. The stupidity amused me slightly, but mostly agitated me. I wondered if they were suspicious of my intentions with the Mercenaries.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ike rewrapped his arm around my shoulder, led me away from everyone and in the direction of his tent. He walked at a very measured pace, almost like he was trying to max-out his time with me.

When the large group of people was out of earshot, Ike turned me around to face him. He immediately pressed his forehead to mine, looking deeply into my eyes. I froze. I wanted to know what he was thinking. Why did he look at me like that? Why was he holding me around the waist? He had only held me this way once before.

"I bid you goodnight here," he whispered, breath chilling my face. I shuddered. "Do you think you will be awake later?"

I thought for a moment. Would I be awake later? Who am I kidding?—of course I would be. I went to sleep every night to have dreams about this guy who is now actually in front of me asking if I would be awake. "Yes," I said simply.

"Good." He kissed my nose. The spot where his lips touched tingled. I almost burst into giggles like a little girl. "My tent is that one." He pointed to a tent larger than the others. "No one will interrupt you or whatever you do. Just…" He kissed my forehead. "Stay awake. Please," he asked of me. I nodded in agreement. "Thank you."

He gently let me slip as I backed away from him. He held on as long as possible, like he wanted to savor every last moment. I tried not to get attached, so I hurriedly walked toward his tent. I pushed open the flap and stepped in. It was rather spacious, and a sword I recognized as Ettard lied down in the back. I removed my axe and lance from my back and set them down gently with the sword.

I then decided to take out my handkerchief and polish my axe; it was covered in dust and dirt from the ground, but only because of how many times it hit the dirty ground. I sat there and thought.

_Wow. After all this time, I'm back with the Greil Mercenaries. I want to spend every second I can with them. Why am I even in here? Oh yeah, awkward moments bothered me. This is crazy. I dream about this guy every night and here he is, back in my life again, allowing me to sleep with him. Well not _sleeping with him_, but I bet you knew that. Man, this is insane. I think I'm star struck _

I sat there and polished my axe as if it were the most detail-oriented job in the world. Mostly because right then, it was. Time flew past me as if no time were passing at all. Before I knew it, Ike was standing in above me, staring down at my strange sitting position.


	9. Nine

**Another shamefully short chapter. I'm very sorry. I don't know who actually reads this or not, because I'll be the first to admit it kind of stinks when I look back. **

**Review...? More reviews=More updates. I'd feel special. :D**

**Claimer of Disness: I don't own Fire Emblem. Nor will I ever.**

Nine

_Greil Mercenaries. Tressa's POV_

I stared at Ike standing at the door of his tent. He gazed down at me polishing my axe. Apparently he thought it as time-killing as I did. I had not expected him to turn-in so soon. I put my axe in the back with Ettard and my lance. I then noticed how much space my stuff and I was taking up. _He probably thinks I am a burden_, I thought.

"You're up late," Ike pointed out. Ike stepped in and began removing his outermost clothing—gloves, cape, bandana, and armor.

"Late?" I moved closer to the wall, making myself as tiny as possible.

"The moon is high," he said. "I thought you would be asleep by now."

I shook my head like it was obvious. "No. I made a promise."

"You should be getting your beauty sleep." He stifled a yawn. I was about to interject, but he interrupted my low self-esteem thoughts. "Not like you need it. You are already the most beautiful girl in the world."

My heart skipped multiple beats at a time. The beats it did hit beat much faster and harder. A blush arose on my hot cheeks. I became tongue-tied. Being around him was easy enough; I had rarely worried about my feelings coming out for him before _or_ now. There was a serious air and a comfortable silence set between us.

Maybe it was a sign: people who could get along in comfortable quiet were usually connected on an emotional level, right? If you are comfortable in quiet you should be able to be comfortable anytime. I wanted that so much. I wanted him to return the feelings that I had harbored for him since… forever, really. The best guess would be during the Mad King's War three-plus years ago. I fought alongside him, risking life daily just to stay next to him and in doing so, I figured out that I loved him. His ways were nothing short of heroic. His appearance was not far from god-like. I admired him so much. Why would I not wish he returned my affections?

Ike sat down next to me, propped up on one of his amazingly sculpted arms. He reached his other hand out to me. "I don't bite." He smiled. I took his hand cautiously and pulled myself closer to him; we were so close I could feel his chest rise and fall lightly with his steady breathing. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, holding me closer yet at his side. He gazed into my eyes with his own deep blue.

He had me. I was locked up. The key was long gone.

"I have something I want to tell you," he whispered.

There was a pleasant tone to his words. He pressed his forehead to the side of my face. His breath was warm and tickled my cheeks. His closeness made me feel… _weird_ inside. He had never been like this—not even when we were actually close. I never saw this side of him once, just a glimpse of a sweet guy.

I wanted to say something to him to encourage him, but I presumed it would ruin the moment.

"Actually, I've waited," he sighed in a troubled way. "a _long_ time to tell you."

Why could he not just say it already?! I was getting antsy and nervous. I shuddered. If he did not say it soon, I knew I was going to explode.

Oh Goddess. I started to feel all those old emotions welling up in me like a bubble waiting to burst. They were going to come out in a similar outburst in a few seconds. I could not risk that, but it was all too tempting. The way his lips grazed over my cheek the way a feather settles to the ground, gently. The way his hand rested form fitted on my hip? Molded like clay. His every touch was warm and soft. He smelled like a blooming green meadow in mid-summer as a light mist sprinkled down on the earth.

I positively looked like an utter mess. It was too embarrassing. Yet… it felt so right for Ike to be the one to see me at my most flawed moments. All I had left to suffer was waiting for him to speak.

"It took me a while to figure out." He spoke again. His voice stayed implanted in my mind and repeated like an echo. "I was so… _stupid_. I never even realized what was going on with myself until your last nights with me. It was too late for me to do anything. I never even considered the truth until your last day here. But I was so young and naive. I didn't think I had the capacity to feel anything for another person the way I really felt about you. I think it finally got through when it sank in that you were gone for real. I am sorry I didn't get it sooner."

_Get what sooner? Tell me before I randomly start confessing my feelings for you! I cannot take it anymore!_

"I would've acted on it sooner."

Every word was like a second counting down on my clock. If he did not just _get it out_ already, I was going to **die**. The anticipation was killing me.

"Tress," he whispered more quietly than any previous thing he said. He kissed my ear. "I love you." I nearly fainted.

My body started to shiver despite the heat washing over me as the words traveled through my ear, down my spine. I was overjoyed. He saying this to me was exactly as wonderful and right-sounding as I ever imagined. I did not know if he planned it this way, but it definitely made something official.

For once in my life I got something I really wanted.

It took all my self control to not to tackle him or say I love him too. I just smiled. I small giggle came from Goddess-knows-where inside me.

I murmured, "Finally."

He pulled his face a visible distance from mine. I grumbled in discontent. "What?"

"_Finally?_" He asked like he had no clue what I meant. Did I have to spell it out for the guy?

His thick-headedness was kind of cute and definitely one of his more human qualities. He was so otherworldly sometimes, even back when we were younger.

"Well, yeah," I said a bit mildly. I wanted to admit my feelings for him, but thought it would be weird if I did it as forwardly as he did. "I waited all these years to hear it."

He blinked, oblivious and confused. "why?"

_Wow he's dense._

"Ike, do I have to shove it in your face? I've loved you for so many years I cannot even remember when it started." I was getting aggravated. The words started spilling out. Totally not what I intended. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I purposely went on the dangerous missions so I could spend time with you or that I always wanted to impress you? I _never_ thought I was good enough or—"

He shut me up by kissing me overpoweringly. I never thought that a kiss would make me lose my mind, but it did. For once, I was completely wordless and awestruck. The only thing I was thinking about was the fact his lips were on mine.

It had a memorable quality, like everything else he did. He laughed softly against my lips. He pulled away carefully. "You're cute when you blush," he said sweetly. I did not realize I was blushing before I could hide it. I tried to, but he stopped me. "Take a compliment. You deserve it."

This only made me blush harder. I looked down to notice he was holding my hand. _When did that happen_, I wondered.

I yawned greatly and sniffed. "I think you should go to sleep," he told me. He lied me down gently as that feather I mentioned earlier. He tried to pull his hand away so I could get cozy, but I tiredly forced my grip tighter. He sighed. "Alright, I get it." He lied down beside me. I loosened my hold on his hand. He pulled me into his arms from behind and held me closer to him than I ever anticipated getting.

As I started to drift out of consciousness, I muttered to Ike almost inaudibly. "I… love you… too…"

His chest rumbled slightly with pleasant laughter, and I was out like a light.


	10. Ten

**Now, my little chickadees from all ends of the earth, I have chapter ten for you. As long as I know people are reading this, more chapters shall come. But I do request reviews. Genuine reviews? I could use criticism a lot in my life. **

**I hope this keeps you content for a while. I'm waiting until I have four or five more chapters typed up until they start coming up again.**

**Ohohohoh, by the way. I do not own Fire Emblem. I do love its creators though, and whoever designs these beasty characters that aren't Tressa.**

Ten

_Greil Mercenaries. Tressa's POV_

I awoke to warm breath on my neck. Did I sleep in Sothe's room again? Becajuse usually he snores and last night was as quiet and silent as Leonardo when he's training. Arms were wrapped around my waist. Did one of them get drunk again? The breathe did not reek of any ale, so someone soberly slept with me?

Not _with_ me, but…

I looked over my shoulder stiffly.

Holy mother of Ashera.

I saw the dark blue hair sprawled across his face and my neck. As I became aware of his body heat and the size of his muscular arms, I came to terms with my memory of last night.

_Holy geez I slept with Ike. _

Not like _that_ but… Damn it, you get it. If I say I slept with someone, know I did not have sex with anyone. I have not yet. Probably because it never came up. I usually don't think about it, but now I wondered.

What if Ike and I…

I rid myself of those thoughts. Like _that_ would ever happen. He's probably gotten it loads of times. Why would he waste his time on a virgin?

Then again, practice makes perfect.

"'Morning," he whispered. He placed a kiss on my neck after blowing my hair out of the way.

_Oh my god,_ I screamed silently.

"Sleep well?" He kissed me again.

Every time he kissed me, I was left flooded with a bubbly, lively feeling surging through me like rapid waters.

"Very." I sighed, smiled, and closed my eyes. "You?"

"Better than I have in a long time." He turned me over in his arms to face him. He searched my eyes, which met his half-gaze. This safety that he had over me was wonderful. Why couldn't this last forever?

Because I was in the Dawn Brigade and sooner or later I would have to pick sides. That's how things were looking based on Micaiah's submissiveness and stupidity. This war was insane to start with. I had nothing against Laguz—I left that for the beorc that had the audacity to live with the shame. Of course I would either end up against the Mercenaries or the Brigade one day. It would depend on where things went from here; who was going to end up against what's right. No matter what though, the fighting was unavoidable.

"Ike." He looked at me with concerned eyes. "You know I still have to leave, right..?"

He squinted his eyes shut, as if throwing the fact away. "Damn it," he spat. He sounded like he wanted to kill someone. "You just came back into my life and now you get to disappear again." He dropped me completely. I squeaked. He groaned. "Why?"

I pushed myself onto my knees. "Ike, you know I'm in a tough spot."

"How," he said rather than asked.

I glared. I knew he understood. In a way, he always did when push came to shove. The sad part about this was that no matter what happened, someone was going to be affected negatively by me. Guilt washed over me like a bucket of ice dumped on a sleeping best friend.

"Bear with me and think about this. If I don't go back, they're going to hunt me down and kill everything in their way because they will automatically assume that Begnion took me in. If they find out I'm in Crimea, they're going to try to fight you since Micaiah is _that_ misguided. Undoubtedly, you will destroy them and the death of Daein's saviors will be put on me." I took a breath. My speech was rushed and spastic. "I don't want everyone coming after me or trying to hurt you guys. In the end I have to pick between fighting with you and fighting with Daein."

"You were born in Crimea, weren't you?" I nodded. "Then the answer should be obvious."

He did have a point, but not an entirely good one. "It's not to say that Daeins aren't my family either, though."

"Then it all depends on you; who do you want to be with?"

_You_. I sighed deeply.

"What was that?"

I blushed. "Nothing- I sighed." Oops.

"Alright, then answer me. Who do you want to be with?"

Thoughts scurried in and out of my head, confusing the ever loving crap out of my head. Where did I want to be? Who did I want to fight? What was right, what was wrong? Where was I going to stay? Where did my heart lie?

I suddenly missed the guidance of my dad… Not my biological father, who was long lost to me, but my logical "father", King Tibarn. He was the wisest man I ever learned from. He raised me for all my years until the end of the Mad King's War. I had not seen him in years now.

"I _want_ to not pick sides."

"Well that's not going to happen, now is it?" Ike forced himself to sit up at last.

A gust of wind threw the tent flap open. I leaped onto my feet with ease. Soren was standing there solemnly. He raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "I do not mean to interrupt what seems to be an interesting conversation, but I need to take Ike away right now." Soren gave me an empty look. "Do you mind, Tressa?"

"Actually, I was going to leave soon." Figuring I overstayed my short welcome, I grabbed my axe and heaved it onto my back, then slid my lance on, too. I pushed past Soren, into the bright light of midday. I was feeling awful for how I was treating Ike and how disrespectful I was being. I could not choose sides, even when the right thing to do was blatantly obvious.

Ike caught up with me in a matter of moments. "Tressa," he pleaded, "Wait." I tried to walk faster. "Please." It wasn't me that made me stop walking. It was like some weird higher power forced me to stop. "Thank you."

"Sure. What is it?" I was sounding so bland and boring and disgusting. It was almost like I had been possessed.

"No good-bye?" He pouted in a boyish way I remembered as how he used to be.

I softened on the inside and melted. Damn him. Something in that cute face and the blue puppy eyes made me want to hug him, kiss him, and hold onto his cuteness for all of forever. I laughed. "I don't like saying good-bye. It isn't really all that good."

"No bye?" He rephrased, smiling hopefully.

I smiled back kindly. How could I refuse? I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. He embraced me securely. He kissed my neck. I jumped a little—did not expect that.

"I love you, Tressa. Promise you will come back to me this time and not take three years to do it," he ordered.

I accepted his wishes. "I'll probably be back before you know it."

He cupped my face in his hands and stared carefully into my eyes. It looked like he was trying to look around all the protective walls I'd built around myself and break them down. It was because of him that the walls were up in the first place. I made them after I left, so I would never love again. I guessed though, that maybe I was supposed to love Ike. It felt right.

He pushed my wavy hair back, leaned down, closed his eyes, and kissed me.

It was like someone just lit a fire under my ass. I was on cloud nine. I welled up with uncontrollable joy. I kissed him back. What started as an innocent farewell became a passionate moment that was not in the most private place in the world, but it did not matter. One day, I would come back to him. I just had to survive this war for a little while longer.

_Dawn Brigade._

Things were suspiciously quiet without Tressa around the base. Leonardo and Edward had hardly any way to pass the short time between Begnion army battles. She had been gone about a day and things felt wrong in the weirdest way.

So weird to go as far as saying Sothe started to act a little differently.

Micaiah came up to his door and knocked on it. "Sothe, can I come in?"

The door swung open instantly. "Micaiah…" he smiled, or did what could be considered a smile. He never did really smile; it was not his standard. Micaiah knew this already. He was her best friend. She would do anything for him. He did anything for her. That was how it worked.

"Sothe… There's word that the Greil Mercenaries are not too far away. Pelleas is asking that you, I, and everyone else go defend the territory and pray to the goddess they do not get through."

His mind froze up momentarily. _Ike_ was the only word that went through his mind. Something about that man always made him nervous. Perhaps it was the great respect he commanded from all walks of life, beorc and laguz.

"There's something else, as well," Micaiah began again, walking Sothe in the direction of Pelleas' room. "I'd prefer Pelleas tell you, though."

"Micaiah, you might as well tell me now. It can't be that bad," Sothe assured himself out loud.

"Well… Promise you won't get mad at me?" Micaiah looked down at her feet as they walked. She noticed how small she was compared to Sothe.

Sothe leaned his head back and groaned. "Damn it, Micaiah. Please tell me you didn't agree to something ridiculous."

She bit her lip. "We have to begin fighting not only Commander Ike, but the laguz as well…"

Sothe's jaw dropped. He blinked furiously. "You didn't refuse? You didn't say no?! What the hell, Micaiah?! Who is Pelleas taking orders from? If this has anything to do with Begnion-"

"It does," Micaiah mildly threw in.

Sothe stopped walking. He stared at the back of his closest person's head, wondering what was going through it. She, of all people, would never agree to this. "So that's it. You're going to kill the ones who want nothing but the peace we now have? You have to keep fighting, Micaiah? Why don't you just say no?" He gritted his teeth. He hissed. "I swear I am going to kill Pelleas."

"Sothe, don't say that." Micaiah stopped walking and turned around. Her face held no shame, only it's normal expression of indecisiveness.

"I can't say I'm going to kill Pelleas and you can lead our army against the good guys?" Sothe snorted. "Yes, that makes _so much sense._"

"Sothe, Pelleas' heart is in the right place. I trust him." Micaiah defended him like he meant as much to her as Sothe did. "Can't you just go along with it this once?"

"Why don't we just get out of here? It'd make things so much simpler," he suggested.

"Please trust me. Don't go anywhere."

"Micaiah, you know I'll always protect you."

Sothe was despising himself at that moment for promising to never leave her side and always protect her and whatnot. The fact of the matter was that a certain person—Pelleas—should be happy that Daein got its independence back and _not_ be being submissive to the whims of a certain formerly-occupying union—Begnion.

On the outside, Sothe was his usual calm, indifferent self. Somehow he managed to hide how he was on the inside- the side where his detest towards Pelleas, Begnion, and most other walks of life was not being hidden. His face was hot, his skin was burning. Perhaps he was flushing in pent up anger. Either way, he wanted to kill someone right then- more specifically, a certain beorc named Pelleas.

"Thank you, Sothe. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Other than his obvious brotherly love for Micaiah, Sothe held other feelings for females. Maybe the other girl was not so naive as to fight against her allies. Maybe the other girl was smarter and _not_ turning against everything she believed in.

"I hope Tressa sets your ass straight when she gets back," he said, following his partner to Pelleas' room. Micaiah sighed, finally defeated. Was the guilt not enough?

It would have been enough if she had an ounce of guilt in her. There was no more room for weak feelings. This was war. A game of predator and prey is all that war was. The only difficult part was figuring out which you were.


	11. Eleven

**Yes, I know. I said I'd wait a while. But I figured I'd grace you with this one sooner as opposed to later so interest isn't--hopefully--lost.**

**I don't own anyone but Tressa. **

**Don't I suck?**

Eleven

_Dawn Brigade. Tressa's POV_

I pushed open the door to the room of the "prince", Pelleas. I barged in rather unannounced, almost epically I could say. All eyes directed themselves at my entrance. General Tauroneo, Sothe, Micaiah, Pelleas, and Almedha all stared at me. I wanted my return to be nothing short of heart-stopping, exciting, and larger-than-life.

Is it strange how I wanted everything out of a return from one overnight trip? I have some serious issues.

Shockingly, when I did arrive, a smile came to Sothe's face. A look of confusion slid across Micaiah's. There was thick air in the room as I arrived. I almost wondered what they were thinking. There was no time for wondering though, as I was in the middle of making a grand re-appearance in the lives of the Dawn Brigade.

"Tressa," Sothe beamed and nodded.

"Welcome back," Micaiah said quietly.

General Tauroneo, "Greetings."

Pelleas and Almedha merely gave me stares of distaste. I could not exactly blame them; compare me to Micaiah you compare Senator Valtome to Queen Elincia. We were that different. We were so different, in fact, that I used to think people hated me because of how unlike her I was. I then realized that people that aren't Begnion soldiers are not that xenophobic. Given, General Zelgius is a decent guy when he's not listening to the orders of the senators. I used to know him, but that was a long time ago.

Why is most of my life's excitement in the past? All I have now is a war between most of Tellius.

Nope. Not exciting at all.

"Well met," I nodded at my little audience dismissively.

"What do we have here?" Pelleas asked, raising an eyebrow queerly at me. I was disturbed. He had no right to look at me like I was some creature or as he was probably thinking, a sub-human.

Correction, stupid prince—they are called _laguz_ and they are just as human as I am. Not you, though, because you are a jerk.

"I take it you have forgotten me already, Pelleas. I hate that I have to remind you of my rather irreplaceable presence in these peoples' lives." I glowered. "The name's Tressa, _boy_. Don't forget it again."

Almedha gave me a nasty glare. "How dare you speak that way to my son, your prince," she hissed at me. She had nothing on me, though. I found her a bit funny.

"I hate to break this to you, milady and Daein 'Prince'," I put imaginary quotes around prince. Daein meant little to nothing to me. The only thing that mattered was my few friends. "I am loyal to Crimea. And being loyal to Crimea is being loyal to Queen Elincia. Not you," I informed him of this rather rudely, but being uncouth did not exactly matter to me.

Micaiah opened her mouth to defend Pelleas, but Sothe turned and gave her a _quiet_ look. I gave him a thankful smile.

I sniffed and shook my head. "Anyway, back to whatever business is going on here. I find I have every right to know exactly what is going on. I've been gone, so brief me. You have sixty seconds." I put pressure on everyone in the room. It was like I was the elephant. I must have made everyone feel so awkward. I gave them sixty seconds to tell me what was going on. Ten seconds gone in my thoughts. I sighed. "Okay, fine. Then tell me who our next battle is against."

Sothe snorted. "Oh, you are not going to believe this." He shook his head disapprovingly. I blinked. "We get to kill laguz."

I gaped. It was like someone hit me with a bus. Fight those who raised me? Fight those who I had always relied on? What was going on here?!

"Tell me you aren't _serious_," I asked of Sothe.

He twisted his lips to a wry smile. "Hell no am I kidding."

"Goddess," I sighed deeply, pushing my bangs back. "I hate life sometimes. Just please tell me that there is some possible way around this."

Sothe shook his head again and nodded towards the others. Micaiah looked guiltily at me. That look on her face said that there was no way around any battles against the laguz. Did they forget that I was _raised_ by one? Idiocy- absolute idiocy is what I call it. I hated Micaiah and Pelleas right then. I fumed. I refused to let this happen.

"I'm not letting this happen." I scowled.

Almedha scowled back. "It is going to happen and there is nothing you can do, girl, so be quiet!"

My skin was hot. "I thought the dragons of Goldoa were supposed to be neutral, Almedha." Sothe was giving me dreamy, admiring looks. I felt something inside me flutter a little. Perhaps he was proud of me for standing up for what was right? "Either way, I'm not fighting the laguz. King Ti-" I stopped myself so I could rephrase my sentence. Instead of saying his name, I figured I'd just say his position in my life. "My father is a laguz. I cannot fight my own family."

"We're your family too, Tressa," Micaiah tried to tell me.

Every time she spoke, I wanted to punch her in the face. Out of respect for Sothe and his feelings, I didn't, but it was really tempting. "At this point, no, Micaiah; you are not my family." She looked directly at me, her eyes big. Sothe looked disappointed by this statement. I would have to explain that he still mattered to me. "While I was gone, I searched for- and successfully found – the Greil Mercenaries." All eyes went wide, especially Sothe's. "I spent my time with the people who had done nothing to ever wrong me. These are the people who are the good guys right now. There is no 'right side' of war. War is all around wrong. I would definitely rather side with them, Crimea, and the laguz than you, though. Look at yourselves? You claim to be doing what's best for Daein? If you are, why are you listening to Begnion again? Why are you fighting the people who helped you get your damn independence back?" The speech just kept coming out. I went on for what felt like hours.

It was only a few minutes, but it was enough to have upset Micaiah to the point of tears spilling over her eyes. Almedha had nothing to say. Pelleas looked all but disappointed in himself. If anything, he looked more prideful than before.

I ran a hand through my hair roughly. "I'm not sticking around any longer," I declared. This just earned me more looks than I had gotten so far. Ah well; I made it this far, I might as well keep it going. "I hope you all make it out of this war alive." I bowed in an oddly respectful way, considering how evil I had just been. I turned around and left the room.

I love how I came back to these people only so I could leave again and get back with the Mercenaries. That thought bugged me a little, how I was so bent on getting back here I left my love- the thought of him made my heart soar –behind with his team. I was upset that this had to happen, but when there is no way to escape the fights, you might as well be on the side of the good guys.

I stormed down the long hallway to my room. It felt like ages since I walked down these halls. If I recalled, last time I did so, I was being carried by Sothe.

Before I could even get past the first door, I stopped walking.

Why did this have to happen?

I sighed deeply. _Ike, I'll be with you soon._

"Tressa," a voice said my name. It came from behind. I turned around and looked at Edward and Leonardo. They both looked sad. Crap, I had forgotten about them. I did not imagine getting this far and actually having to explain what I was going to do.

Well this sucked.

"What's wrong, where are you going?" Edward asked. His eyes were drooping. Leonardo's were tired, and he had deep bags like he had not slept in a few days. He yawned. I did not answer Edward. I looked down at my feet. "Tressa, what… What's going on?"

"I… Uh… I'm leaving," I sputtered. I scratched the back of my head. Leonardo's eyes sank into sadness. Edward's flared with anger. It was interesting to watch how the two best friends had two totally different reactions.

"What kind of person leaves their friends?" Edward asked exasperatingly.

Me, obviously, since I did it to the Greil Mercenaries and now I was doing it to the Dawn Brigade. It was not actually all that hard. I never liked the idea of getting too attached to people, but I managed to get attached to both groups. It hurt me, a lot. Leaving my friends felt like someone poking pins into my poor heart. I broke so many people so many times before. This should be really easy by now, but it was nowhere near as easy as I wished it could be. Edward and Leo never did anything to me.

"Edward, do you know where this war is going?" I asked him. I had gone through this lecture about me hating the war _at least_ four times by now, to loads of different people, too. Seeing as word has not got around quite yet, I guess I need to just say it to every single person in the world. "Micaiah is going to be leading us into battle against the laguz and Crimea by orders of Begnion. From my perspective, there are three things wrong with that." I counted off on my fingers. "One is that Micaiah is going to be leading us into battle. As if she knows anything about realist war? The second is that she is listening to Begnion's orders even though we just earned the independence back from that horrible country. The third, and the one that bothers me the most, is the part about having to battle against the laguz—_my people_."

Edward snorted. He raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "If you have not noticed, Tressa, you are a beorc, not a laguz."

Leonardo turned and smacked Edward upside the head. "Edward!"

"Don't you see what one day away did to her, Leo? She's crazy!"

"Edward, shut up! You have no right to speak to her that way. If she wants to fight against us, that is her choice. There is nothing wrong with looking out for her family," Leonardo defended my position. I was so thankful to have a friend like him. Even against someone who was much closer to him than me, he still defended my side.

I knew I was right!

"Tressa, you are a _bitch_," Edward said to me nastily. My jaw dropped. Leonardo punched him in the stomach. He punched him hard, by the looks of it. Edward doubled over.

"Leo…" I blinked a handful of times.

Leo stood up straight. His smile shone through the darkness of the hallway. It was bright and white. His golden locks were shimmering from the light behind him- the light of the main room. He took a few steps forward to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed my upper arm. He leaned closer. Was he about to kiss me?

He did kiss me, but on the cheek. His lips were light and he pulled away blushing. I mean, his faced was completely red. He took a few steps back to Edward and began to lead him to his room. As he pushed open Edward's door with his foot, he looked at me one more time. "Do whatever you think is right, Tressa. I'll support you one-hundred percent of the way."

I felt a blush creep up across my cheeks. He never looked at me with those supportive, determined eyes before. He never looked so fond of me before. Was that protectiveness I saw? Everything I gathered from his body language was saying that there was more he wanted to say but couldn't. He shook his head and dragged Edward into his room, closing the door behind him.

That was awkward…

As I continued down the hallway slowly to my door, I was halted by a firm grip on my shoulder. _Goddess, who is it this time?!_ Before I could turn around to answer my question, I was spun around by the hand on my arm. It was like a dancing spin—I was spun right up close to his chest and I looked up to see his face angled towards me.


	12. Twelve

**I swear, the next chapter is so better than this. I promise. This is that cheesey chapter that every story has that is kind of pathetic, but cute. This... Is just the pathetic part. Heheh...**

**I don't own this... All the FE characters... Not Mine... WAAAAAh**

Twelve

_Dawn Brigade. Tressa's POV_

Sothe spun me around so I was so close that my head was right beneath his chin, which was resting on me. I only knew it was him by his clothes. His vest was in my sight and his pale skin was familiar to me. He smelled salty, like tears. Had he been crying?

He wrapped his arms around me, and he buried his face in my hair. Why was he this locked to me? I felt his breathing as his chest rose up and down under my hands. "Sothe…" I whispered his name.

"Tressa," he moved his lips right near my ear, speaking softly. His breath tickled my ear. He was _so close_… What was going on here? First Leonardo, now Sothe was acting weird. Is there some strange sex appeal that comes with having changes of heart? "I am so proud of you."

I was startled. _Proud?_ Why was he _proud_ of me? "Why are you proud of me?"

See, I told you I was curious!

He kissed the side of my face lightly. I felt something, but it was not that wonderful, alive, tingly feeling I got whenever Ike placed a kiss on me. Nothing could ever be as wonderful as those kisses. Those kisses were kisses given by the one man I would ever be in love with. My heart belonged to him in all ways. So why was it that Sothe acting like this gave me a weird feeling in my stomach?

"You are doing what I did not have the nerve to do. You are going to fight for what you believe in." He pulled his face back so I could study it. I never really took the time to take in all the hard sorrow and pain he had written in his eyes. There were bags under his eyes- small bags, but dark purple rings that did nothing to compliment his beautiful amber eyes. Was it not me who was jealous of the way those eyes looked at a certain Silver-Haired Maiden? Now that I thought about it, those eyes were looking at _me_ that way.

"You believe in this?" I asked this with confusion. He, of all people, would never want this to happen. He would never support it.

He sighed. "Of course not," he smiled quirkily. "Come on, don't you know me? As if I want anything to do with _Begnion_," he said the last word like you would curse someone. "I believe in Micaiah. She's why I'm here right now."

I was so lost. Why do people fight for things they do not even believe in? Why did this war even have to happen in the first place? All that the Dawn Brigade was doing was affirming my suspicions about how wrong everything that was going on was. I was disgusted. Could this be any more sickening? I was so disturbed by all of this. People were picking sides. My own friends were picking the side that they secretly knew was going to screw us all over. My family… My _real_ families were the ones fighting for what was right, and I had to be with them.

"Sothe," I pushed him off of me gently, trying not to aggravate him, but also trying to make my point clear. Sadness flowed through his eyes like swirls in a whirlpool. "When I was gone, I was with the Greil Mercenaries. I was with _Ike_." I said his name more quietly than the rest of my words. I wanted Sothe to know that I was serious. His face filled with hope. The sadness dissipated.

"And," he eagerly awaited a story or something that would bring him joy.

Luckily enough, all I had to say made the Mercenaries and Ike look wonderful. "They are fighting for the laguz. Sometime though," I smiled softly at my anxious friend, "You will fight next to him again. I know it. I also know," I decided to make his day. "You will not have to fight your commander."

Sothe sighed in relief. He grinned. "Thank you, Tressa," he said. "Thank you so much."

I laughed a little at his over-thankfulness. I never knew he could be so… Happy for what he had. I guess that he now knew he was safe when it came to fighting his Commander. I would be scared to fight Ike, too. He would kill me in a flash.

Luckily for me, he was apparently in love with me.

This thought made my stomach do weird things again, but this was a familiar weird thing. This was that weird feeling that made me miss him. I suddenly wanted him a lot. I wanted him so badly it hurt. The longing was killing me. The speed at which this desire was attacking me was rapid. My heart began to pound. I had to get back to him.

My breaths began to shorten. What was happening? Why was I struggling to breathe?

"Tressa," Sothe's voice called to me as I clutched at my shirt where my heart was. It was burning. I needed Ike…

_Ike…_

"Laura!" Sothe called for the resident Priestess. She came bursting out of one of the rooms. I did not know which. My vision was going blurry. My eyes were watering. My head was hurting. "Laura, what's happening?" Sothe asked her rushed, but I could barely make out the words. I could not… I could not feel. I began to lose feeling in my body. I went cold.

"I… Ike…" The name escaped my lips.

The blurred characters I could see were acting out a scene. Or so it looked they were trying to help me. There was nothing I might do. Everything was busy going dark. I thought I saw Laura take a staff from her robe and hold it over me, but I was not sure; because like everything else, I was busy going dark.

_Greil Mercenaries. _

Ike folded his arms behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling of his tent. What was this emptiness he felt since Tressa left? He knew he had felt it deep within himself before, but not this badly. Out of nowhere, his heart began to hurt. As in, it burned like someone just set him on fire. He grabbed at his chest, writhing in pain. He screamed then shut himself up. If anyone heard him, they would come running like he was dying or something preposterous like that. Before he stopped his fist-clenching pain, though, Soren rushed in.

"Ike, what's wrong?!" He asked. Soren was never this concerned about anyone other than Ike. Anyone else did not get this show of respect.

Ike shook his head tensely. He forced his body to cease spasms, but his heart still hurt. What the hell just happened? He took a few deep breaths: in through the nose, out through the mouth. What was this…? And why did it feel like someone else was going through that exact same pain right then?

Rhys ran in with Boyd coming in behind him, back turned towards Rhys'. "I think I have an idea." Ike sat up, holding his stomach. He tilted his head in questioning. Soren kicked him so he fell down, onto his back again. Boyd turned around, and in his arms being held bridal-style, was Tressa.

Soren's eyes began to widen. She was unconscious by the looks of it. How did they get her here? What did they do, knock her out and carry her from Daein to Crimea? Boyd gave him a look. Before he could lecture Soren on his incorrect assumption, Rhys spoke. "From what I can see, she left wherever she was approximately four days ago. Boyd had been out on a hunt, and while he was out, he found this one passed out on the ground in the middle of the forest. My guess is that she has been out for at least fifteen hours."

Ike had no clue what they were talking about, so he sat up. He gaped. "Tress!" His agonizing heart filled with sorrow. This would explain that strange feeling that someone else was going through the same thing he was. "Rhys, what's wrong with her… Me… Us? What's wrong with us?" His words were strained and difficult to understand between heaving breaths of shock coming in and out of his lungs.

Rhys shook his head. "I am not wholly certain, Ike. For that I am sorry. For now though, she can stay in the extra tent. Mia no longer requires it and I find this case more serious and far more fascinating."

Ike blinked. "Fascinating?"

Rhys laughed at the boy's insolence. "You both are in a bad condition at the same time miraculously after being apart. You were together for all of twenty-four hours; now being apart has ridden you both with illness." He threw his head back so they could not see him smile. "How is that not fascinating?"

Ike took a minute to let the whole idea of the synchronized sickness sink in to his near-blank mind. He did not have much to say in response, but he did know what he wanted done about this.

"I want to be able to see her," Ike alerted them. "If I don't…" He shuddered at the thought. "I won't know what to do with myself."

"As if that's anything new," Boyd tossed in.

Ike glared. "Shut up, Boyd. Just get her wherever she needs to be and let me know as soon as I can see her."

Rhys nodded obediently. "Yes, Ike. Boyd, let's go." Rhys shoved him out of the tent.

"Hey, watch it!" Ike could hear Boyd complain. "I'm carrying a fragile package!"

Ike growled. _When I get up_, he promised, _I am going to kick his ass into next week._

_Tressa's POV_

Air, heavy in my lungs, presses down on me. Breathing is impossible. My eyes, when they at last open, are foggy, blurred, and stinging. Muscles, all in my body, are stressed. There is no feeling in either arm, and most of my body is asleep. My mind is wide awake though, and processing as much as it can under the circumstances.

I hear voices, all male. As I begin to make out their words, my eyes flutter. They shut. Though they sting closed as well, I start to lose focus. My head throbs.

Ugh. Groan.

"What do you think it is, Rhys?" a voice I recognized as Soren's asked.

Why did my health problems concern him? He never said anything to me that was not strictly business related. Since when did me being in an almost-vegetative state matter to anyone?

"I honestly cannot think of anything," Rhys admitted. "I am absolutely puzzled."

"I see," Soren said quietly. "I suppose I should attend to my duties. Thank you, Rhys."

"Of course," Rhys welcomed the tactician's concerns.

Light entered the tent briefly, and then was shut out again. I assumed Soren was gone. I pushed myself up so I could sit. My shoulders slumped. I felt like hell.

"Tressa, you are awake?" Rhys smiled.

"Yeah," I grumbled. I sniffed. My body was completely beat. I was so insanely tired. I should have just gone back to sleep, but that would have been too easy. "Barely," I informed him.

"Do you have any clue as to what might be wrong with you?" Rhys questioned me.

What was he talking about? I barely remembered. All I did remember was something about excruciating pain I had and then, nothing. After leaving the Dawn Brigade, I only remember walking. I was trying to get back to Crimea, but I fainted. After that, nothing else rang a bell to me.

"N-no, I do not. I barely r-remember a thing before yesterday."

"You were asleep all yesterday," Rhys tilted his head.

Wait, what? I was wide awake! …Wasn't I? I thought I had been.

"When Boyd found you," he explained. "He immediately brought you to me. I have come up with the hypothesis that you left wherever you were coming from about five days ago. You have been unconscious for—and this is an estimate—about an entire day or so."

There was no way that was possible. I shot into complete awareness. Every part of me woke up. If I had been asleep that long, I should have woken up sooner!

I sat up straight in a quick movement. Rhys raised an eyebrow as he watched me smoothly rise to my feet. I yawned.

"If I have really been asleep that long, then I should get up already," I told him.

He chuckled. "I would be careful if I were you, Tressa. You were in pretty bad shape when you were brought here. Strangely enough, Ike was in a similar condition."

I overlooked the last part of his sentence, practically ignoring it. I slipped past him, into the wide open outdoors. I suppose it was not that wide open since the tents were all up, but it felt good to get fresh air. It felt like I had not breathed in ages. I threw my arms up and stretched my back. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"What the…? Ah!" I screamed when I was spun around in circles unexpectedly. There was a laugh in my ear that was warm and comforting. I planted my feet back on the ground to turn around in the arms of the person holding me.

_Beautiful blue eyes,_ a voice in my head whispered to my ear. I grinned.

"Ike!" I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, nuzzling me. His skin was cold. I shivered at the chill.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, kissing my collarbone.

"Much better now," I giggled, kissing the side of his face that was closest to me. When I felt him smile, I kissed him again.

This was going to be a beautiful change of scenery.

**A/N: Yes, a crappy chapter. But it leads into something wonderful.**

**This gets so much better.**

**R&R.**


	13. Thirteen

**Wow. I am so sorry I haven't updated. Even though it's been all of what, a few days? Sorry!!! GAH! Anyways, the semi-awaited chapter thirteen. This is the longest one yet. It has 2,709 words according to the word counter thing. By the way, R&R. It's getting harder to work on this because I'm running out of ideas and recently began playing PoR and holy shat is it distracting! It looks boring unless you're the one playing it.**

**Dysclaym3r: Ay3 dnt 0wnn F!a 3mblemm**

**[And I don't speak chav. Onward to the story!]**

Thirteen

_Greil Mercenaries. Tressa's POV_

Life is a battlefield.

Quite literally, in this situation.

I take my Iron Greatlance and stab it into the Begnion soldier coming at me with a Steel Sword. Sometimes, I swear these people know absolutely nothing about fighting. It is basic math.

Axe Sword. Sword Lance. Lance Axe.

Like I said, basic math.

As I stood in the swamp, stabbing away at soldiers coming at me while Titania and Mia picked off those coming from behind. Rolf and Shinon shot at the opposing army from a distance. They took turns shooting and one by one, the soldiers fell.

This was so much more fun than I had had in a very long time. Who knew you could get your kicks from killing a few people who totally deserved to die?

That was completely self-explanatory.

Anyway, with the Greil Mercenaries killing everyone daring to oppose, I decided to take a shot and begin a path towards their boss. A guy with silver hair wearing a white cloak that flowed down to ankle length dashed up to me, sword ready. As he came closer every moment, I noticed his sword's beautiful gleam. Then I got a look at his face.

Whoa. "_Zihark?!_" his name escaped my lips in an exclamation out of shock.

He stopped mid-swing of his shining sword. His expression of fury disappeared. He halted entirely. Standing there awkwardly, he scratched his head. "Tressa," he muttered just as uncomfortably as he shifted on his feet. "Hi…"

"Zihark." I planted my lance's bottom firmly on the ground and shook my head at him. "What in hell are you doing?"

He nervously averted my angered eyes. "Well…"

"Last time I checked, you were with the Mercenaries. What, I'm out for a few days and suddenly you're back with the Dawn Brigade again?" I smacked him upside the head. He winced. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

Zihark ran his unoccupied hand through his hair and rubbed his temples. "It's… Complicated," he stated weakly.

I smacked him again. He cringed. "You're either with them or with us! How difficult is that?" I gave him a black-or-white question.

It would suck if he answered in a shade of gray.

"Very!" he exclaimed.

I slapped him one more time, possibly the hardest of the three. He grabbed my wrist in a death-grip. He glared. "No more of that," he ordered. I grumbled. He released my wrist shortly after my hand went numb. "Look, it isn't as easy as you are trying to make it sound. You know just as well as I how hard some of these picking-sides decisions can be in war. You did it yourself as well, see?"

The guy had a point. He continued with it by saying, "You picked your home, I picked who needs my help the most."

I smacked my own head this time so I would not be tempted to smack him. Where did males get their stupid? Absolutely asinine, it was. "May I ask where you get your logic from?" I asked him.

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"It makes _no_ sense!" I yelled at him. He scratched his ear as if I had disturbed it. "You are going to kill those people you try so very hard to protect! The laguz have done nothing to harm you, yet you are going into battle against them?" I shoved his shoulder. He took an unsteady step back.

"Well…"

I glared. "Us or them," I reminded him. "It's one or the other. If you pick us, congratulations: you are going to live a long life with the Greil Mercenaries. But if you don't," I readied my lance by twirling it into a stronghold in my hands, "You die here and now."

I gave the guy his options. It was up to him to decide who he wanted to fight for.

Zihark stood with a blank expression on his face for a dangerous amount of moments. As he stood their pondering his situation, I was forced to fend off anyone trying to hurt him. When someone shot an arrow through my forearm, I snapped.

"Zihark!" I yelled. My arm was bleeding a disgusting amount. I tried to ignore it. I tore the arrow from my arm and screamed in sharp pain. I groaned. It hurt. I also felt a bit of a draft under my skin, which was nasty. The blood trickled down my arm like warm water flowing in a stream.

No later did I think it than it began to rain. The very air was warm, thick, and moist. The blood dripped from my knuckles onto the ground. I started to cry salty, stinging tears. My arm hurt, my heart hurt, and everything got blurry.

One of the Begnion soldiers came at me at a speed I could not match at the moment. I was screwed. I raised my lance so I would be at the ready, but before he could reach me, a flash of white appeared in front of me and took the soldier down with a stab through the armor, straight to the heart.

I smiled in appreciation. "Thank you," I whispered.

Zihark beamed. "Sorry that took me a while. Choosing between a nation and Ilyanna is a hard decision to make."

I blinked.

Did he seriously almost get me killed because of a girl?

I opened my mouth to scream at him, but then I thought. I thought about the fact that I would do the same for Ike, and hypocrisy and I do not bode well together.

I pulled a soft smile and ruffled my hair. "Ha. I doubt you will ever change, Zihark. You could always get her on our side, you know," I suggested to him. I wondered if he had considered that idea.

Zihark blinked then looked down, feeling stupid. "I'll get right on that," he chuckled, dashing away to be the hero that would save the lovely lady.

What a guy. Ike had not even noticed that my arm had a semi-gaping hole in it. How disturbing.

"Tressa," Rhys' voice called to me. I pivoted on my heel to see him dashing in my direction with a Mend staff in his hand.

"Rhys! Watch out!" One of the soldiers ran at him. Despite the condition of my arm and the blood covering my body- and the fact I was going to need new clothes –I ran in the direction of the soldier.

It happened in slow motion. Rhys was running right into the line of kill. I sped up as quickly as I could. With all the muscle I could muster in my legs, I leaped into the air powerfully. For a single second, I had the sensation of flying—like I had wings. As that sensation ended, I gripped my lance with both hands and aimed it precisely. I continued to fall from the sky and landed right on the soldier, who's axe could not stop my stab.

In his last moment, the soldier looked at me admiringly. His eyes fluttered shut, and he collapsed to the ground. I remained sitting on the carcass for a few chilling seconds. The thrill excited me. It invigorated me. I felt so alive. It was wonderful. Rhys hurried to me with his staff and right on track healed my arm. I squinted my eyes shut as the skin stretched over the hole the arrow had made.

"Ah," I almost moaned. It sounded rather inappropriate, but Rhys did not notice.

_Ike would've loved to hear that,_ a voice in my head told me. I laughed very quietly to myself.

Titania entered the tent, poised. Her posture was straight, her face solid. Her eyes held concern, though, giving away her true feelings.

"Tressa," she said softly. "How is your arm?"

I looked at the flesh on my forearm that only a few minutes ago was gone. To think only a little bit ago, I could see my bone and feel a draft. I rubbed the spot gently. It felt normal. "Fine," I assured her, rolling my shoulder, popping it a couple times. I massage the shoulder itself.

"Can you fight?" she asked carefully, just in case I could not fight and she was trying not to make me feel bad about it.

I smirked and jumped gracefully to my feet. I straightened my back, staring straight at Titania's face. I compared us. She was massive compared to most in height and I met her eyes at level. We were about the same height. What did this say about us; were we giants? Were we _independent women_? Very possibly we were both. It would not be that difficult. I was already independent. Titania was one of the toughest people I met in my entire life. I admired her. She was a role-model to me since no one else qualified.

"Can't I always?" I nodded stiffly, steadying my facial expression to something serious. Then I cracked a smile and a wink. Titania chuckled to herself.

"Let's go," she said, exiting the tent, flame red hair trailing behind her.

_How does she braid it so perfectly every morning?_

I began to follow her out, but Rhys stopped me. I turned around to look at him.

"Tressa," he started to warn, "Do not strain your arm yet. I know you are good as new, but I do not want you getting hurt badly again. Understood?" He looked sternly into my eyes.

I sighed in defeat. "Yes, mom," I groaned. "Now can I go kick some ass, please?"

He smiled. "Yes," he said. "You may."

I dashed out of the tent to catch up with Titania. I was halted by her hand shoving my upper chest, causing me to stumble back a bit. I gazed at the battlefield. We had had no casualties yet, it seemed; the Mercenaries were winning this battle. Ike, though, was advancing on the boss with Shinon and Mia at his side.

I love how he was going to kill someone stronger than the others without letting me take a crack at him. What a gentleman, right?

On the other side of my line of vision, the others were finishing off a group of soldiers like you would smack a gnat off your arm in summertime. Rolf's aim had gotten noticeably better; he was a wonderful little Sniper. Nothing like Shinon, of course, but then again no one is quite like Shinon.

"Titania," I caught her attention just barely as she leaped onto her horse. She glanced down at me. "Do you mind if I go after the big guy?"

She blinked a few times. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" she checked with me to make sure I was sane before I went off and running.

I nodded vigorously. "Ike is going after him. I want to help. I can't just sit around and feel useless."

She snorted and shook her head. "Have fun," she said, 'hyeah'-ing her horse over to another portion of the playing field.

I turned around to look at the battle. I took a deep breath and pulled my axe from my back. I glanced at my reflection in it, then ran in the direction of the boss. As I got closer, Shinon noticed me. He looked freaked out like I was going to decapitate him.

_Not a bad idea,_ I noted.

I raised my axe as I approached. Ike finally noticed me as well as Mia. They both took watchful steps back. The boss raised his lance, like he was about to attack them.

_Oh, hell no!_

I held my axe out at arm's length, spun around in a large circle, and tightened my grip as the sharpest, smoothest part of the blade went right through his neck. His head fell from his shoulders and rolled across the ground.

As it rolled toward me, I kicked it full force and it went flying into the forest. The remaining part of the body- the body itself –collapsed to the ground, blood oozing out if it in the nastiest way doable. I was getting dizzy as I slowed down my spinning and more so when I finally stopped. The world was turning under me. My vision was doubled.

"Tressa, that was awesome!" Mia cheered, jumping up and down.

Shinon casually shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was in the clear from a predator-prey standpoint. "Not bad, girl," he lowered his head, but I could see him staring at me, smiling.

Ike grinned and put a hand on my shoulder. Everything seemed to even out. I regained perfect balance and mustered up a smile from somewhere deep within. Considering I was not actually all that happy, I was impressed with myself.

"Brilliant," he whispered just so I could hear.

Then I was all that happy. I laughed nervously, almost awkwardly like a girl with a crush. "I wasn't _that_ good, Ike. I missed quite a bit of the fight and I'm really upset about it," I told him, pouting slightly in self-disappointment.

"Nonsense," he assured, moving his hand from my shoulder to my cheek. "You just burst into the fray from nowhere and decapitated someone that was too stubborn to die. How is that not brilliant?"

Shinon snorted. "I could have done it…" he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Shinon; if you actually could have, why didn't you?" I pointed out, trying to keep my serious face just that.

He scowled at me for a moment then sighed. "Too much work," he stated blandly before slinking off. He was probably going to go find Rolf- his not-so-secret student since I still knew about it.

As Mia bounded of behind Shinon to get with the rest of the Mercenaries, Ike gave me a quick kiss that was not enough to satisfy the ever-intensifying want I had for him. "Come on," he said as he took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the team. "By the way," he started. I barely heard him. I had begun to zone out. I was distracted by this sinking feeling in my stomach. "I have a meeting tomorrow at the base."

"What about it?" I asked dazedly.

"I was hoping you could… I mean, if you wanted to…" his words were getting jumbled and his voice was getting shaky. I enforced my mind's focus. He swallowed as we got closer to the Mercenaries. He sighed in lieu of himself and started over. "Come to my meeting with me tomorrow," he ordered. Then he added, "Please?" just to be safe.

_Good call, kid,_ something in the back of my head mocked him.

I nodded, not sure how I could refuse my commander. "Sure," I told him.

He sighed again, in relief this time.

If only I had known what I havoc this was going to wreak in my head.


	14. Fourteen

**Eh. I'm beginning to dislike this story a little. I'll be ending it soon enough anyway. Doesn't matter to me. Haha! Suckers! I have other stories to write. **

**R&R, children of the corn. This is normally where the disclaimer would go, but I feel like just going through this in sentence form. No, I don't own Fire Emblem, but at the same time I don't mind that I don't own it. Nothing wrong with this. Heheheeee**

Fourteen

I wake up, rub my eyes, and yawn. _Another day_, I tell myself. What was so important about today? I could have sworn that something important was scheduled for today that I agreed to.

New Mercenary?

No.

Breakfast?

I could take it or leave it.

Hear about Soren's one-night-stand last night?

As if he was ever going to get that far!

What was it again? Oh goddess, I know it was something important. It was something Ike asked of me.

Of course! Ike asked me to go to a meeting with him this morning. I wondered when I was supposed to be there and if I was already late or not… I almost certainly was. I jumped to my feet and exited the tent instantly. I headed off in the direction of the guys' tents, like Ike's and Soren's. I scrambled to figure out which tent was which. I just got back and still had no clue about the order of this place.

I looked down at my clothing, still bloody and tainted by war. "Ah, dammit," I hiss as I realize I desperately need to change into something different. Ike's clothes had served me well, but now it was definitely time for a change. Too bad this is _not_ the time I should be worrying about it! I try to figure out which tent I am supposed to be in when a hand grabs my shoulder and unexpectedly turns me around. "Ah!" I yelped. I was on the most major of all major edges you can go off. I began to shiver despite the late-fall warmth that was completely out of place.

I gaze up at Ike, who has the most concerned of faces worn at the moment. He blinks, appearing disturbed. "Tressa, are you… Feeling alright?"

I rub my eyes, yawning. "Yes. Why, is something wrong?" I jumped to random scenarios in my head.

_Do I look bad? Is it the clothes? Do I have pillow lines on my face? Do I smell? Do I look disgusting or sick? Oh gosh I probably look awful right now! Why does Ike have to see me like this? I hate life. Ugh._

"You look destroyed," he said, pulling me into a comforting embrace. As he hugged me, I began to think about why he was hugging me if I look awful and obviously felt as bad as I looked. What kind of guy looks past you on your worst days and still holds you in his arms?

Oh yeah- the one that loves you.

"My meeting doesn't start for a while. Perhaps you'd like to go… Treat yourself to some personal care?" he said confusedly, not sure what he was even saying. I laughed at the way it sounded. His voice was all over the place.

I buried my face in his chest and held on to him tightly. "Sounds good to me," I tell him.

For a minute, we both go quiet. I listen to his heartbeat. He whispers sweet things in my ear. I try not to blush, but it doesn't work too well. He kisses the side of my face, then my cheek, then my nose, then my lips.

How my lips have missed his. Instead of being dull and emotionless and like a Mary Sue, I feel alive and colorful. I somehow immediately am filled with a burst of energy. Suddenly, I feel like myself all over again.

I deepen the kiss and we continue for what feels like hours until he pulls away, both our breathing heavy. Ike smirks, shakes his head, and kisses my forehead. "Go wash up," he says, completely ruining my moment.

I grumble, "Whatever you say, _Commander_." He waves to me as he walks away, leaving me to go do my own thing and clean my nasty self off.

After I am clean to the point of my being content, I change into a fresh set of clothes. I look at what is picked out and am quite fascinated: a pair of black knee-length pants, a blue Ike sleeveless shirt, and a white jacked that resembles Sothe's, only in a different color. At first, I was not sure if I approved or not since it was not all Ike's, but I supposed I would have to live.

This time when I went hunting for the tent that the meeting was supposed to be in, I actually found it; and it had nothing to do with the fact that Ike walked me to it. I could have easily found it by myself. Second try seems to be the charm for me.

Or was this the third try?

I didn't even know anymore.

Ike stopped before he entered the tent. "Just warnings," he began, "don't speak unless spoken to." I want to think that he's just saying that, but I know somehow he is dead serious. I gulped. I felt so nervous that I could barely breathe. Why did he have to ask me to come to this thing? He knew I had a hard time saying no to him. That was the only reason, wasn't it? He wanted me to go so he could torture me.

I was tempted to ruin the entire thing by walking in and calling him 'Ikey-bear' or something stupid like that.

"I know it's kind of unnerving the first time you go to one of these things, but I think you'll fit right in." Ike smiled in heart-stopping way. Accordingly, my heart stopped. "Trust me." He promised me this before kissing my forehead and entering the tent.

I took a deep breath, scratched my head. I followed behind Ike by about twenty paces. When I entered the tent, he was already in position. Around this large wooden table are a few faces I recognize from way-back-when; mostly from the Mad King's War. Ranulf, Skirmir, Janaff, Ulki, and… And…

_And…_

King Tibarn- my father.

Tears well up in my eyes and I make myself as small as possible, trying not to take up space. I hang my head but look up uncomfortably to see the hawk king. He is just as tall, more muscular than I remember. There seem to be more scars on his chest compared to the last time I saw him, which was about three years ago.

Soren's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Can this commence now?" he grumbles.

"Of course, Soren," Ike says.

"Ike," Tibarn interrupts Soren's thoughts like he just did to mine. "Would you mind introducing us all to your lovely friend? I don't want her to feel like she doesn't belong here."

Tibarn was never like this before. He was always stiff and unmovable. Once he was in the middle of something important, introductions to anyone that didn't matter, well, didn't matter.

Suddenly everyone was staring at me. I looked up at everyone and glanced from face to face. All the faces were looking at mine.

"Sure," Ike agreed. "Everyone, this is Tressa. Tressa, this is General Skirmir, his right-hand Ranulf, hawk king Tibarn and his eyes and ears-Janaff and Ulki."

I had followed them with my eyes, matching the introductions since I already knew everyone. Not everyone knew that they knew me though. It was sad to me, how my old partners did not remember me. I wanted to cry a little, but being in a tent with these people that had power and influence tempted me not to.

"Tressa," Ranulf smiled openly. "Girl, how've you been? You look," he whistles. "You look amazing."

I feel a blush sneaking up on my cheeks. I suddenly have a burst of energy and confidence around these men. I was the only women there. The only other thing remotely close to another female was Soren. "Thanks, Ranulf. You look as slinky and sexy as always."

He blushes and scratches his head. He nods in the direction of Skirmir, the large red lion. "This is my new boss," he says. "Ain't he great?"

I laugh a little. Skirmir looks like one large fighting machine that completely hates beorc. "Absolutely fantastic, Ranulf; I'm glad to see you're moving up."

He gives me a look that _screams, _"Me too."

I looked at Tibarn, whose cold eyes were now shining. His lips were curled up in a smile. His face went from looking hard to soft, reminiscent, and like a father who had just been reunited with his daughter, which happened to be the case.

As the meeting commenced—for real this time—I stared at Tibarn. His smile widened. He ruffled his wings as if in discomfort. It was not discomfort though; the king had always done that when I was younger. If he wanted me to come up to him, he would ruffle his wings up because he was discontented with the fact I was not with him. I was his only child, even though I was not blood. I was his little girl.

I sneakily walked around to the other side of the table, not drawing much attention to myself- only that of Soren. When I was standing directly in front of the hawk king, I stared up at his face. I was smiling happily. The excited feeling of a reunion welled up in me. I jumped on him, hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. That was when all the attention was on this sweet little scene.

"Dad," I said into his overcoat.

"This hawk," Skirmir's voice was full of confusion as he spoke, "is this beorc's father? Is she branded?"

Soren shifted awkwardly, I noticed.

"No, not necessarily," Ike began. "Tressa was born in Gallia of beorc parents. They left her when she was young. When Tibarn was on business with your uncle the king, he happened to come across a lost little girl who was helpless and such. He ended up staying in Gallia to raise her up until the Mad King's War. He figured that it could count as a business trip, even though it felt like he was just staying there for the sake of raising a girl who couldn't leave the country."

"Geez, Ike," I grumble. "Tell them my life's story why don't you?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to embrace who you are," he said solemnly with a shrug. He mouthed to me quickly, _"Who you are is wonderful_."

I start blushing furiously. Tibarn protectively wraps one wing around me. I forgot how rough yet comforting his feathers were. "I caught that, Ike," he said coldly. _Oh gosh_. "If you do _anything _to hurt my daughter…" Tibarn mimicked the universal sign for 'slit your throat'. "You are dead," he threatened.

Ike blinked once and nodded agreeably. "King Tibarn, I can assure you that I will _never_ do anything to hurt Tressa. I would… could never."

I blush more heatedly. Tibarn unwrapped his wing from around me and takes a couple deep breaths. I take a step back and watch his eye contact with Ike. I wonder what they're saying through silence.

I return to Ike's side, more closely this time since I am actually comfortable around everyone. I sigh deeply and rub my head. Since it was starting to throb, I snuck out of the tent when nobody was paying attention, went outside, and sat on a log around the fire pit.

I had a serious amount of thinking to do.


End file.
